Cold flame
by shiroyuki42
Summary: Leana a girl who dreams to become a cave explorer, falls down a cave in greek. There she is rescued by a strange man cloaked in black cloathing who claims to be Hades. He promtly steals her first kiss. But wat she doesnt know is her meeting him has set a chain of events in motion , wich could very well decide the future of the world we know
1. Chapter 1 the adventure seeking student

Hy there, and thanks you for reading my first story EVER.  
I love to hear from you what you think of this story and tips are always welcome.  
Also this story is rated M for a reason, right now you won't find it but a few chaps further you WILL.

~shiroyuki42

Chapter 1 : Adventure seeking student.  
Chapter 2 : Underground meeting.  
Chapter 3 : Flikering dream's.  
Chapter 4 : Leto's son.  
Chapter 5 : To hell and back.  
Chapter 6 : Realisation and seperation.  
Chapter 7 : The first Titan.  
Chapter 8 : Decening towards love.  
Chapter 9 :

Adventure seeking student,

The wall of the cave was slippery of the water that was sypling down the wall.  
I was losing my grip "Shit" I cursed out loud. How I wished that I had listend to the teacher. Cave climbing was a lot harder than I had imagend. My rope broke a while ago and here I was now standing on a small edge barly hanging onto the wall. " Leana, were are you!" I heard Koga scream, " Leana, Leana answer us!" Nao and mike were also shouting.  
I wanted to shout back, scream for help, but for now it took all I had to hang on that wall. My fingers started to hurt and my left foot slipped away. I tried to put it back on place but, the edge was crumbling. I wonderd if Persephone felt this way each time she had to decent to her lover, deep beneath the earth. The grip on my other foot dissapeard as wel and I fell into the deep darkness.

It was warm in the classroom, the teacher Mr Johnsen was talking about dangerous cave exploring. The class, students of the 1e year geologi were listening how the teacher explaned things " and if you decent a steep cave make sure your equipment is thightly bound. Also your footing is very inportant, make sure to always have a good grip on the rocks. Any questions so far?"  
Leana let out a sigh, she was born in a familie of mountain climbers so stuff like this was a piece of cake for her. I hates it when I have to sit still in a classroom, I wanted to go outside. Explore dangerous places and map them out. But before I could do that I still have to go through four years of boring classes and lots of homework.  
"Also before i forget it, are there any volentairs to go with the greek mytologie students to greek?" said Mr Johnsen.  
"What does a trip from the greek students has to do with us" asked Koga.  
"A very good question, they are going to explore the caves of Alepotrypa and the schoolhead thought it was a good way for the first years to get some field experience so...are there any...?"  
"Im in!" I shouted before anyone else.  
"Oke then any more student who want to join" besides me Koga raised his hand. Mike and Nao dit the same thing. I didn't knew those 2 very good but you could clearly that they also possesed a adventeurus spirit.  
" four then oke , you will get the details later from me. And with this we end the lesson"

" hell yeah!" I shouted when we were outside the classroom. " finaly where going to do some real stuff"  
"Relax Leana,we're not even there jet" say Koga laughing. But Koga was clearly happy as well. He stroke his hand through his hair and smiled. Koga was half japanese and half english, wich resluted in his strange apperance. His eye's were blue and his hair jet black. Also he was the best friend I could wish for. We met each other on the entrance exame were we quickly became friends. "Yeah, yeah like you aren't excited about this" I said teasingly " im not the one jumping up and down and shouting throughout the enteire campus" and he pushed me a littel away " so what I hate the lessons here, sure you learn some useful stuff so now and then, but only climbing technieks is getting a bit boring when you already know them " Al of the sudden we heard a voice snirking behind us " well not everybody is like you miss Brown"  
"Mr Johnsen" we both said " here, I came to give you the information you need, and to tell you to go to Mrs Altair. She gives greek mythologie and she will be going with you guy's. Also be sure to pass this message to mike and Noa" said the teacher nice while giving her a envolope.  
" sure we will pass it to them Mr Johnsen"  
" oke then" and Mr johnsen walked away. But after a few steps he stopped and said " oh and miss Brown, be carefull. Those cave's are dangerous nomatter how experienced you are. After all they are rumored to be the passageway to the kingdom of hades" after he said that he turned around and walked away.  
"Oke than, lets go to Mrs Altair" I said and wanted to run of, but Koga grabbed me by the belt om my bag and dragged me away.  
"First" he said" we have to find Nao and Mike.  
"Oke, oke I understand, lets find them then" And we both took of.

Luckely we fond them both in the garden. " its so nice to finaly do some real exploring" said mike I inmediatly in respose to that said " see Koga im not the only one who thinks that!"  
"Damm girl where have you been al this time" Mike shouted.  
Even though we were in the same class for 3 months we barly spoke each other.  
My only friend in this apartment is Koga, I have a few other like Mille and Zoë. But they were friend's of my high school and were not in the same school anymore.  
" I knew were she was, sitting right besides you the entire time" Nao joked I was happy, it looked like I fond some new friend's for live here.  
Mike, looked like the type of guy you could alway's laugh with and would shurly make a good rival during climbing trails. Nao was more interested in gemstones and those kind of things, but she was a nice and calm girl .  
We happely chatted the time away while walking until we reached Mrs Altair's classroom. Nao opend the door.  
"Mrs Altair, we're from the geologie apartment. We were said to come here by Mr Johnsen"  
" ah yeah, so you guy's are the ones to come with us, well here are the tickets to Greek. We will depart next week. It's a shame thoug only four of you came, we had room for more of the students"  
"Jup, very dissapointing so what are we going to do exacly" Mike said bluntly. I couldent help but let out a littel laugh.  
" well" Mrs Altair began" the third years are going to explore the alepotrypa cave. According to old legends its the only way to accent to the kindom of Hades" " Hades is't he the king of acient greek hell ? " Nao said.  
" no he isn't. To be more preciese he is the king of the dead. He watches over them and judges the good to Elysion and the sinners to Tartaros and..." Mrs Altair kept on talking about all kinds of ledgends connecting to Hades. I listend half to her story until she said something that picked my intersest.  
" he fell in love with the daughter of demeter, Persephone. He kidnapped her to the underworld. But her mother, also known as mother eart, to make it a bit easyer for you guy's, was grieving after the loss of her of that the crop didn't grow and people were starving. So Zeus commanded that Hades had to reteurn Persephone. Hades agread on the condition that she had to have a last meal with him. At the meal she ate pomgranade seeds, because of that she has to return a third of the year to him. That's what we call the winter period ,and also not to mention.."  
" Eum Mrs Altair, we have to go now. You know homework and other things" Said Koga carefully.  
" oh, how unthoughtfull of me, yes go ahead. I will see you next week on the airport"  
" yess mam" and I pulled Koga and Mike out of the room, followd by Nao.

" once she starts talking she won't stop" Mike said laughingly.  
"Sigh, thats true I thought we were stranded in that classroom until tomorrow" said Koga. I for a change was awfully silent. Persephone, climbing down that dangerous wall tho go the her lover even though she doesn't love him. "Leana... earth to Leana, do you hear me" ik got snapped back to realety.  
" huh, oh sorry" I realised I had been daydreaming for al long time because we were already by the dorms.  
" you're back ,good" mike said.  
" well then I'm heading inside, good night" and without waiting for there awnser is rushed to my room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it. I came up with this story after waching a certain anime(don't know jet if im allowed to write the name down)  
Expect a new chapter soon, if been writhing this with the support of two good friends of mine who were my very first fans, thanks girls.

~shiroyuki42 


	2. Chapter 2 the underground meeting

OMG chapter 2 already^^

This story is rated M with a reason, if you do not like that kind of stuff do not read.  
'Bows politely' thank you ~shiroyuki42

The underground meeting.

" Koga could you pass me the rope!" I shouted.  
" shure thing, here it is " said Koga happy.  
" Thanks Koga" and I grabbed the rope from it an started to secure it to the rock beside me. We were at the entrance of Alepotrypa cave, bizzy with prepairing for decending into the cave. The greek mytologie students were standing not far from us discussing who would go down with us. We could hear them talking about how dangerous it would be and that only athletick people should decent.  
" tch look at them playing adventurer while we are doing all the work" said Mike irritated. It didn' t go well between him and the 'myth geeks' as he called them. It al started with one of those myth geeks telling us off. That we shouldent even be here, because we would damage the acient cave and it's arceological value. Mike who coulde't handel that insult because of his pride, snapped back at the third year wich resulted in the tension between the two groeps.  
" let it go Mike, it's not worth it" Nao said trying to calm Mike down.  
" yeah Mike, every climber should know how inportand it is to keep your cool" I said. He should know better, but at the other side I did understand him. It took all I had to not snap back ether. While the others were still bizzy with the last check I looked at the sun.  
" Helios is shining bright today" I turned around to see were the remark came from.  
Behind me stood a studend from the ' myth geeks' . He had long blond hair and clear blue eye's. Being a bit shaken by his handsome appearence I asked " who is Helios" I clould almost slap myself for that awnser, with Helios he meant the sun.  
He smiled soft and wanted to awnser me but is quickly said " never mind, Helios is the sun right?" " yes, indeed. I will have to introduce myself to you" he said " and why is that" I asked. The last thing I wanted was to be flirted around with before entering this cave. Also Mike and the rest had noticed me talking to this guy. The thought of Mike throwing a tantrum because of this wasn' t very appealing.  
" well we ARE going to do some dangerous stuff so I did better stay friends with the experts here. My name is Sol, and yours is?" " Leana, the grumpy looking guy over there is Mike, the other girl is Nao" then I felt arm being thrown around my shoulder and a cheerfull voice saying " and I am Koga, nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you Leana, Koga. I will place my fate in your hand's" and he grabbed mine, after wich he placed a kiss ontop of it. Then he walked away like nothing happend.  
For some time I stood there not sure what to think of it before shouthing " What the heck!" " that was a weird guy" said Koga while scrathing the back of his head.  
" well anyway we are done, lets inform Mrs Altair so we can start" " yeah lets do that" I said a bit less enthousiast than normal. That studend named Sol, he seemend so sad. I turned my head around to look at him, afther that I quickly joined the others. Ready to decent to the darkness.

" oke here we go" I said. I was te first one to climb down the steep cave. I slowly dencended I thightly grabbed the rocks and sought stabel edges to place my foot on. I looked up and saw the light from the entrance. Also the siluet of the next climber. It looked like Koga but I wasn't sure. Eh whatever, lets focus on climbing for now. It was exciting, a unkown place. Just like I wanted it. I climbed down some 150 meter and I heard the rest above me.  
" hé Leana how is it down there" Mike yelled " great, the wall is easy to climb if you know how to" I shouted back. " just shut up and help us climb down" one of the myth geeks yelled. It was the voice of the guy who had insulted us the first day.  
" yeah, yeah relaxe, we will make sure you won' t fall down" said Mike.  
There was a hint of anger in his voice. Poor mike he was choosen to guide them down. "He watch out, idiot" yelled Mike. I looked up to see what was happening. The guy who told us off was hanging with one hand on the rock' s. Koga was the first one to react and climbed to him. But wat he did next was totaly unexpected. Before Koga reached him he let go of the wall and was hanging freely above the dark absess. Then he started swinging like crazy.  
What the heck is he doing!  
Wait a minute he is swinging towards the rope closest to him, and that was mine!  
I felt my rope vibrite the moment he grabbed it. Because of the sudden movement I was thrown agains the wall and I injured myself.  
" fuck, Koga im injured I hit my head"  
" Is it worse" he yelled concerned " its bleeding a bit thats al, but make sure the idiot up there gets away from my rope before it is tangeld!" I was refinding my grip on the wall and stood there until Koga reached the guy. I felt all the eye's of the students looking at me. Finaly Koga reached him.  
" kuso, its already tangeld!" that was the one of the few time' s I heard him curse in japanese. He only did that when somting went really bad.  
above me Koga instructed the guy on wat to do.  
" listen im going to attach you to my climbing gear and bring you back, so when you are attached cut you're rope and we will climb back together" " O.. " and he starded to cut his rope.  
It was weird, I felt faint vibration through my rope. !  
" Oi quite it you're cutting my rope!" I yelled but it was to late. I felt my rope fall besides me. Now I was completly holding myself against the wall with my own strenght. But it coulden't go well for long. For a second I lost concentration and fell down a few meters. I kicked my foot into the wall and grabbed something with all my might. I slided down a good 12 meters. Luckely enough I survived it. The wall of the cave was slippery of the water that was sypling down the wall.  
I was losing my grip again. "Shit" I cursed out loud. How I wished that I had listend to the teacher. Cave climbing was a lot harder than I had imagend. But still it wasn' t my fould I didn't cut that freaking rope.  
It was harder to breath down here. I didn't know if it was because of the air or because of the pure fear I was experience now. " Leana, were are you!" I heard Koga scream, " Leana, Leana answer us!" Nao and mike were also shouting.  
I wanted to shout back, scream for help, but for now it took all I had to hang on that wall. My fingers started to hurt and my left foot slipped away. Never in my live have I been so scared .I tried to put it back on place but, the edge was crumbling. I wonderd if Persephone felt this way each time she had to decent to her lover, deep beneath the earth. What am I thinking at a time like this.  
" LEANA!" Koga was calling me desperatly.  
The grip on my other foot dissapeard as wel and I fell into the deep darkness.

'Falling doesn't hurt, its only the landing that does' I alway's used to joke about that.  
And it was true, it felt like I was flying through the air. The soft warm air felt nice, it was hard to inmagene I would die in a few seconds. Looking at the wall I thought I saw a pair of blood red eye's. That coulden' t be. I heard a soft rusteling and next thing I knew I was lying in someone arm's. I looked at the man who caught me. He had blood red eye' s, long black hair with tints of blue/green in it. But I didn't have long to look at him.  
" hold yourself thight to me" he said and he jumped midair towards te wall. Afther that he pushed himself away from it going downwards. I threw my arms around his neck and held on as thight as I could. I didn't knew the man, but I know he has my live in his hands. With a big inpact we landed on the cave's floor. I took a good look again, he was really handsome. He also looked at me. I noticed his face was really close and I felt my cheeks blush. His eye's were piercing me and my heartbeat spead up. Fore a while he kept doing that but then he slowly kneeled down and put me gently on the ground. There I was sitting, trembeling like crazy. " shhhh it's oke now, you are not going to die" said the strange man. He placed his hand on my cheek, it feld really cold. I noticed that he was wearing black acient greek clothing and was carring a two pointed spear. " thank you for saving me" I finnaly managed to bring out.  
" you are welkom , fair maiden" he said "F fair maiden!?, im not really. Im not even girly so how can I.." he cut me off midscentance "You are still unthouched by a man right, thats why fair maiden" I blushed even more. How could he say something like that's so, so, anyway he shouldend say that.  
" stop with the nickname, I haven a proper name. Leana Brown!"  
I felt flushterd and angry at the same time. What was with this guy.  
" Leana Brown" he wisperd softly. He was moving closer. I backed away, but he didn' t care. What was he planning to do. All of the sudden he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.  
"What!" Then I felt his lips ontop of mine. Struggeling to get away from him I tried to push him away , but he easely pinned me to the ground. I felt his tounge inside my mouth, it was so mind starded to fade everything around me didn't matter anymore. I was compleatly focused on that one kiss. Finaly he released me.  
" sigh" ha what was I doing, I just let this strange man kiss me.  
" I will take that as a reward for saving you" " wha.. I ... that, that was my first kiss, you idiot" and I slapped him.  
He stood up without saying anything, gave me one look and walked away.  
Thats when I remembered Mrs Altair' s words, they danced around in my head.  
'Hades, king of the underword , Persephone, invisebilaty helmet, two pointed spear'  
" Hades" I carefully brought out He turned around, his face was shocked.  
" you are Hades right, king of the death in acient greek right?" " Leana are you there ,awnser me!" I heard someone scream. I almoast jumped when I recognized the voice.  
"Koga!"  
" looks like you' re friends are here to get you, Leana"  
" seems like it" " remember this ,I will come for you" And with those words he dissapeared. The last thing I saw where his eye's who were looking intensly at me.

0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0

Its going the right way, dont you think^^ please comment what you think of my hotty Hades. I love comments.  
~shiroyuki42. 


	3. Chapter 3 flikering dreams

This story is rated M with a reason, if you do not like that I advice you to not read it 'Bows politely' thank you ~shiroyuki42

Flikering dream's.

I heard the annoing bleeping of hospital. I was brought here one week ago after the ' Hell cave's accident' like the reporters had named it. Just a minute after Hades dissapeared, Koga found me. Tears were flowing down his cheek's and he wanted to give me a hug attack but backed away at the possebility I could be injured. Not much later the rescue crew came down. I got immediaty pinned ontop a brancard and pulled toward the cave entrance. Up there I saw Nao crie in the arm' s of Mike. But even the alway' s though Mike had some tears in his eye's. Also the guy who had cut my rope was surrounded by cop's and questiond. I got loaded in a helicopter and with top speadt I was brought toward's the hospital I was in now. There I got examed ,but the docter's couldn't find any majore injuries on me. Only the small head wound I got when I got smacked against the cave wall and some small scrathes. It was a miracle according to them to even survive such a deep fall, let alone get away from it with a few scrathes. To be sure I had to stay for observation and that was irritating me.  
" morning Leana" some cheerfull voice's said. I looked up and saw Koga,Nao and Mike standing in the doorway. " morning" finaly some distraction from this prison.  
" come on, not so grumpy first thing in the morning" said Koga playfull.  
Mike followd Koga's example.  
" Yeah Leana we even came to bring you some good news" " what" " we bumped into the docter on or way here, he said we should bring you the news" said Koga "What news"  
" that you have to stay admitted for the rest of the month"  
Immidiatly Nao pushed her elbow into Mike's belly.  
" he's just kidding Leana, you are free to go" Nao finally said.  
" Hell yeah" and I jumped out of the bed. Immidiatly the alarm on my bed went of. I had forgotten about it. On my first day I tried to run away cause there was nothing wrong with me. Because of that I got lectured by the head nurse and she attached a alarm at my bed. It would go off the instand I left my bed. "Tch annoing alarm"  
"That's wat you get for escaping Mrs Brown" the head nurse came walking into the room and put of the alarm.  
"Honestly it's a load of my mind to see you leave, I don't have to worry about you running away again"  
Behind me Mike bursted out in silent laughter, followd by Koga who was grinning from ear to ear. Even Nao was smiling. I gave them a angry look and turned towards the head nurse.  
" Oh before I forget it, here are your personal belongings" and she handed me a package. It contained my clothes, but ontop of it lay a weird black coin.  
" what is this?, it's not mine"  
" it was in your pocket"  
"That's weird" And I looked at the coin. There was a skull on it surounded by weird letters.  
Then I felt something puls through me, my surroundings were flikkering. My head was trobbing and I saw something I had never seen before. It was vague but there was a woman, with 3 face's. She was carring a torch and a knife.  
"Leana, are you alright" Koga was standing besides me with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine" what was that? Well whatever let's get way from here before they decide that I have to stay. I put the coin in my pocked and walked out of the room.  
"Hé Leana, you sure you can move like that, you were dizzy just now right!?" Said Mike and he lay his hand on my shoulder. I wiped it of and said "Its nothing, really"  
" Mike, you should let her be, she will go crazy if she stay's here a second longer"  
Al of the sudden Koga was silent.  
" what!" I said laughing. Koga pointed toward's the hospital's entrance. Standing there was Fredrick,the guy who cut my rope, and Sol. When Sol saw me he smiled soft and waved at me. Then he pulled Fredrick with him towards me.  
" Hy Leana how.."  
" cut it Sol why is he here?" I said angry Fredrick shoulers dropped and he looked to the ground. " I just wanted to apologize" he said " Im sorry for acedentialy cutting your rope. And for inulting you all the other day"  
"See he has good intention's" Sol said To my surprise Mike was the first one to awnser " If you pull a stunt like that again, we won't forgive you"  
"Yeah" and he quickly walked away.  
"Tch small fry shouldend talk big" he said angry "Leana" said Sol and he moved very close "You did a splendid job surviving a fall to the kingdom of Hades like that" he wisperd in my ear. He said it so soft the others couldn't have heard him.  
"What?!" I said shocked. What did he knew?  
"Well see you later Leana" he said, and Sol walked away.  
"Why are all the myth geeks so weird" Nao said "Dunno, don't care" Maik said " more inportand, lets find a good restraunt to celebrate the release of or hotheaded adventurer" " Mike!" I yelled cheerfully. He ran out of the hospital while I chased him. Koga and Nao sighed and followd us quickly.

"mix you're blood with light" someone wisperd in my ear "mix it with the god of helios" who are they talking to. "Find him" there low wispering made me crazy.  
" what do you want from me!" I yelled. And there she was again. The threefaced woman. She pointed her knife at me. Then darkness surounded me " Leana" a warm voice called out to me from the pitch black surrounding. It was Hades, he wrapped his arms around me as if to protect me and said " I will protect you" after that he kissed me.

"Whaa!" With a soft shout I awoke from my dream. I stayed quiet for a while. recalling the dream from just now I felt shivers walk down my spine. But when I remembered Hades's embrace, I felt myself become calm again. I traced my lips with my finger, his touch was still lingering. It was not the first time I had the dream about the threefaced woman, but it was the first time Hades came to save me. Looking at the coin my heart flatterd. Maybe a small feeling was born from that one kiss. He is a bit forcefull but he was gentel. Darn it, ever sinds I came back from Greek, Hades has been on my mind. I decided to go outside for some fresh air, because clearly I wasn't thinking straight. Who would fall in love with such a pervert. I pulled myself into my clothes put the coin in my pocked and took of. If I left the coin behind I got this eerie feeling that woulden'd go away so I alway's took it with me. It was almost dawn at the campus, so most of the students were still asleep. Its been a few weeks sinds we went to Greek, but what happend down in that cave I still can't decide if it was real or not.  
"Ah Miss Brow, good morning. You are up early" somebody said.  
It was Mr Johnsen, besides him stood a man. Coverd in the shadow of the building I didn't saw his face well.  
" yeah I coulden't sleep" I awnserd " who is the guy besides you Mr Johnsen?"  
" oh he, he is a new student for the geology class" Mr Johnsen said and he pulled him in the light so that I could see him.  
I was shocked to see who was standing there. It was no other than Hades. His long black hair had lost its tints of blue/green and was neatly bownd. He also wore modern clothing. His eye's still had a redish tint.  
"What are you doing here?" I said suprised. I didn't knew if I had to be happy to see him again or that I had to run away.  
"So you know Nil, Leana?" Mr Johnsen said " wel something like that" Hades said and a small develish smile appeard on his face.  
"Nil?"  
" yes my name is Nil, we haven't seen each other for a while now. Right Leana?"  
He was pushing me to go with his lie, very well let him come to this school. I still had to think of a way to get revenge for my first kiss, so him being here was a good oppertunerty. God or not ,he will pay.  
I snapped my fingers and said " ohh Nil, long time no see man, how are you doing?" His face was suprised for a second but he quickly pulled back to his normal poker face.  
" thats good, that you know him Leana. Then can I entrust the job of showing him around to you"Mr johnsen said.  
"Sure, everything for my good friend Nil" and I gave him a warning look "Oke than I will see you two in the class" Mr Johnsen.  
And he walked away towards the classroom's I made sure, he had dissapeared before I started to talk.  
" I assume you are here to fufill that nice promise from back then" I haden't forgotten what he said to me down in the cave.  
He looked straight at me, then he pushed me against the wall of the building. I tried to get away but he placed his hands on both my sides agains't the wall, blocking any way to escape.  
" its a bit to early for you to be pulled into the land of the dead, don't you think so either"  
"Then why are you here, surely not to become a real student here"  
"That might be nice for a change" and he softly smiled and brought his face really close. Shit!, he is going to kiss me again. I raised my fist and puched him in the face "Leave me alone creep, I have no intention in becoming your plaything!" He fell backwards onto the ground and looked suprised at me.  
"Plaything?"  
"You, you were going to kiss me again right!" Damm this guy pisses me of in so many way's.  
"Hmpf don't worry about that, I already have persephone" he said while getting back on his feet.  
"Then why did you kissed me back in that cave!"  
" because I had to confirm something"  
" and what was that then?!"  
" I can't tell you"  
Just as I was about to get really angry I saw Koga, Mike and Nao walking towards me. " damm it, I will save this for later" and with that I walked towards Koga and the rest who were already waving at me.

0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0-0

Hy there,  
Thanks for still reading, I really love to write this story and im getting a bit attached to al the characters. I still have difficulties with picturing Hades personality, I picture him as a cold man who is a really intense lover (something like subaru from diabolic lovers) but as the story proceeded he became more of a synical calm man so I think you could say he is a combi from the hades from kamigami no asobi and subaru. Leana is a girl who knows how to do things, she won't become like bella swan or yui(from diabolic lovers) I hate those kind of female leads. Although a bit clumsy is good for some romantic stuff cause my Hades loves to tease^^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Leto's son

Owwww, my BFF fafo from kamigami no asobi is coming in this chapter. If you know about greek mythology(thank god for wikipedia) you know who it is just reading the title of this chapter.

Leto's son

Life at school took a turn for worse with Hades around. He was constantly around me. My friend's had more or less accepted the story he had told them. That he was the son of my aunt's uncel or something like that. As usual, he was sitting with us during lunch brake.  
" So if there is a disturbing layer in the ground, you simply pull out a few plant and look at the roots. If one is very short or different from the others than you know the layer is there" Nao was explaining some of the basics to Hades. "You don't need to bother with him Nao, he will understand it if he just read the book once" Koga said hostile. From the moment Hades and Koga met those two didn't liked each other.  
"Then will you lend me a book Mikoto-san" Koga's face turned pale at the remark of Hades and he became silent. "Mikoto-san?" I asked Koga.I knew that san a horiffic was in japanese but I didn't knew what Mikoto meant. His last name was Hamilton so that wasn't it.  
" its nothing Leana, really" he said with a shaking voice afther that he stood up and walked away.  
"What is wrong with Koga" Nao said.  
" Nil could you come with me I have to show you something on the campus ground's you haven't seen jet" I said calm and I stood up. Hades nodded and stood up as wel.

When we were alone I started to talk " Listen I don't know what kind of meaning those word's have and im not going to pry in it but could you at least be a bit nicer to him"  
"If you wish so, my fair maiden"  
A vein popped in my head " who is you're fair maiden, you sadistic demon" " I will be nicer to Koga if you are nicer to me ,oke"  
He moved closer and moved some of my hair that was lose, behind my ear. I felt my cheecks turn red. "He..stop... you have Persephone after all, you shouden't be doing things like this to other girls." I said and I moved his hand away from my face.  
He made a fist and said "Right, Persephone" his face was so sad all of the sudden. He looked past me in the distance as if he was seeing something.  
"Hades?" "oh sorry, I was just dazing off"  
Al of the sudden a fireball apeared behind Hades.  
"Watch it" I yelled and pulled him away. The fire hit my arm. The pain I felt was incinderating. "Leana!" Hades yelled and he took me in his arms " are you alright" his face was close again, but I didn't care. I felt so hot but the places Hades touched me felt so cold. I could ly in his armes forever like this.  
" Hmmmm, uncel Hades can make this kind of face , never thought that" a familiar voice said. " Apollon" Hades said, full of disgust I looked at the person standing in front of us. It was none other than Sol.  
" Sol!?" I was suprised to see him standing there. Sol is Apollon, he is the greek god of the sun right?  
He walked towards us. I felt hades embracing me thighter, my face was burried in his chest.  
" Sol" I said " why are you, why did you?" I coulden't say the right word's He knelt down and looked me in the eye " Im sorry for hurting you Leana, I was aiming for uncel Hades. I never thought you would jump infront of him" and he reached his hand out to me " come with me Leana, I will protect you from him"  
"Apollon, I won't let you have Leana" I pushed myself away from Hades.  
" sorry but wat is going on here, Sol are you really.."  
Although I didn't liked him very much, I never expected him to hurt somebody just like that.  
" Yes I am Apollon, sun of Zeus and Leto and the nephew of that guy over there"  
" I noticed you're precense here, but I didn't think you would make a move this quickly" Hades said. He laid his hand on my wounded arm and lifted it. He brought the burnt area to his mouth and started to lick it.  
" Hades what.. are.. you.. doing" it was painfull but pleasant at the same time Apollon's face became red of fury " don't thouch my wife to be!"and a ray of light formed in his hand. Holding his arms like he was shooting with a bow and arrow he released it.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed. I felt the same emotion when I saw Hades in danger. I wanted to protect him. The arrow dissolfed infront of me. Hades was back in his normal form and he was pointing his two pointed spear towards Apollon.  
Apollon lowerd his bow and sighed.  
"I can't defeat you when you are in that form" then he looked at me and said " Leana, the moment the god's of Olympus found out about you're excistance you're fate has been determend. But I won't force it on you though."  
" fate, what fate" I asked him. I was so confused right now " you haven't told her jet"  
" there is no need for"  
"Then why are you here Hades"  
"Who knows" Hades said synical " don't you want to take revenge on Zeus for that!?"Apollon asked him Hades his face turned dark for a moment.  
"That doesn't matter anymore" and he lifted me up and carried me away princess style.  
"Hades?" I said carefully, but he didn't react. He was looking in the distance again "Hades!" I said again and I laid my hand on his cheek.  
"Don't thouch me" he yelled and I quickly pulled my hand away He looked shocked and than said "Sorry, how is you're wound. Is it still hurting"  
" just a bit, but what about you, you can't walk around wearing that get up"  
"I suppose you are right" then he moved faster and jumped forward.  
Next thing I knew I was in a unknown room.  
"Were are we?"  
"My room"  
He put me down on his bed and turned around " why are we here" I asked him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. His mysterios red eye, was almost sucking me in. Unabel to move or say aything I became frightend. The way he was looking at me, made me realise that he indeed was the god of the underworld. Cold, lonely yet burning with a emotion I coulden't describe very well.  
" why" he said " that is very easy. It is so that I can continue healing that wound of your'se. In my human form my healing power didn't work very well but my true form should be sufficiant" he grabbed my good arm and pushed it against the wall, with his other hand he gently grabbed my wounded arm. He pulled my hand against his chest.  
"Ouch!" I said. Even though he handeld it carefully it still hurt.  
" Sorry, you took a wound that was supposed to be mine" he wispered. Then he began to lick it again. I grabbed his clothes, I was so nervous because Hades was so close to me. The combined sensation of his breath on my skin an his tongue tracing it made me dizzy.  
" Hades, stop please I..."  
Then he kissed me, my heartbeat raised when he put his hands on my back and pushed me down on the bed. We continued or kiss.  
Why can't I resist him, I know he already has somebody he loves, so why does he do things like this to confuse me? And why do I allow him to?  
Tears welled up in the corner of my eye's. Then he pulled back. His long black hair was hanging besides me like a curtain and he looked at me. Silently without saying a thing he got of me, he took a deep breath and transformed back to his human form.  
"Im sorry...this was just a misunderstanding" "Yeah, just a misunderstanding" I said and I ran out of the room, holding my hand for my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

I grabbed the rock on the climbing wall. If there was something bothering me I would alway's go here to clear my mind, but this time was different. Even after a week I still coulden't get it out of my mind. I have been avoiding Hades ever sinds, but this couldn't continue like this.  
"Leana" I heard beneath me. Looking down I saw Koga climbing up "Also out to do some climbing practise" he said cheerfull.  
The feelings weighing down on my heart became a bit lighter, maybe talking to Koga would help me clear things a bit up.  
"He Koga, not really actually. Im here to take my mind of some things"  
He secured his belt and put his feet against the wall "Wanna talk about it"  
I nodded and did the same thing as koga. We were pretty high up so and it wasn't as crowded as normal, nobody would hear us talking.  
"What if" I hesitated for a moment "what if you were in love with a girl but you kiss another one. What would you reason for it be?"  
"Wow, why the heavy question?"  
"Please awnser it"  
" the only reason I can think of is that, if, I would do that I would be a asshole. Because why would I kiss somebody else beside the girl I love"  
I started to think, maybe this 'fate' of mine was the reason everything went so wrong between us. I rememberd the time we went to Mrs Altair to get or tickets to Greek. It sounded so sad, the love story between Persephone and Hades.  
"Leana, you're flooting away again" Koga said " oh sorry" " but more important, I think your stalker is back" he said, and he pointed down I looked down and saw Hades standing at the bottem of the wall "Great" I said, I unblocked my belt and went down. I had the feeling we should talk about this and about my so called fate. He was hiding it from me but I will find out what it is. When I reached the bottem he immediately said "Leana, can we talk about what happened"  
Koga had also reached the ground and looked at me "Will you be alright" he said a bit worried I nodded yes and wanted to head off but Koga grabbed my hand "If he hurts you, no matter who or what he is, I will protect you"  
"Thanks,Koga"  
Hades grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"Hé let go of my hand, you don't think im angry about what happend!"  
"And yet you still allow me to grab your hand and talk to you" he said I coulden't awnser to that "I will explain everything to you while we are in Tataros"  
"Tataros! But isn't that.."  
"Yes, that is hell within hell, the place were the sinners go"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hy there,  
I bought a knife recently, its 2,5 inc(6 cm ) and I use it to recreate the fighting scenes I have in mind for the fighting scenes that are bound to happen. I always try to act some of story all on my one. So I get better understanding of how it wil sound in somebody's else his/her head. I was making one of the scenes and I made such a hard noise my mom came to check on me. I hid the knife quickly and scrached my head when she opend the door. Akward momend, yes it was. But isn't acting a one women show for only doll's also Akward.;) hey they are the ones to first hear about my new chapter.

~shiroyuki42 


	5. Chapter 5 to hell and back

Hy there,  
I visited some waterfalls and caves reacently and that gave me a really good inspiration for the to hell and back chapter, there were snakes there and they scared me a bit. It was funny to see them though. Also my mom readed a part of the story and she had to laugh, but she liked it^^

~shiroyuki42

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To hell and back.

Hades was still dragging me over the campus ground towards the classroom. "Hades what are we going to do in Tartaros?" I asked but he completely ignored me and pulld me into a empty classroom.  
"Here will do "he said "Do what ?"  
"Opening a rift towards the underworld ofcourse. Now stand back as far as possible" he said. I walked towards the back of the clasroom.  
After I was in a save distance Hades held his hand infront of him and his two pointed spear apeared. With a smoot movement he cut throug the air,the airpressure first pushed me against the wall, a bright green, blue light appeared in a long oval form. Not long after that I got sucked into the rift. The next instand I smack against the rocky ground. I try to stand up but I am still dizzy from either the hit on the ground or the way of traveling. "You okay, Leana" I heard Hades say to me. I wanted to awnser but I coulden't , it was difficult to breathe let alone talk.  
"Take your time, your body is getting used to Tataros atmosphere" Hades said and he knelt besides me. I saw the familiar black clothing of his original form. Tataros felt moisty and damp, it was also very hot and it had a eerie feeling. After a few minutes breathing became easier and I stood up with the help of Hades. That when I got my first glance of hell and well, you could say it was a stereotype hell. Fires were burning everywhere and in the distance I saw an old man pushing a huge boulder agains a mountain. I believe there was a myth about him. Down the mountain I saw people in ragged clothing with chains on there arms and legs. They were moaning like zombies and walking just like them. "This... is hell" I said slowly "And is it as you expected?" Hades asked cynical "No demons" I said laughingly "Don't worry, you will see them soon enough. We still have to go to the depths of hell. I will talk to you while walking towards there" Hades said and he started to walk.  
"Hé, don't you dare leave me behind" I ran after him "Well then were shall I start" Hades said afther I had cached up to him.  
"How much do you know about the family tree of the titans and gods of Olympus"  
"Eumm, Zeus was married to Hera. And you and posidon are his brothers,right?" I said awkward. Everything I knew about greek mythology, I learned in middelschool.  
"Sigh, the basics thus. Lets start with the top, my grandparents Ouranos and Gaia. They got 12 childeren, also known as the 12 titans. Two of them were my parents Cronus and Rhea"  
"Cronus isn't that to one who ate his own childeren, saying you as well"  
"Yes, but my brother Zeus freed us and we defeated Cronus. But coming back on the story, another titan was Phoibe, she got married to Koios. Together they got two daugters Asteria and Letos. And letos is..."  
"Sol, no I mean Apollons mother right" "So you did pay attention at school" Hades said "But stop interrupting me you want to know right?"  
I nodded and kept my mouth closed, meanwhile we enterd a cave that let downwards. There was this smell like something was rotting and water dripped down from the low ceiling. "Asteria married Perses and got a daughter called Hekate. Hekate, is the goddess of household and she blesses those who pray to her with victory in battel,she can predicted events by looking at the stars. She had three faces and her atributes are a knife and torch"  
Those last words shocked me, that sounded like a description of the woman in my dreams. I haven't had it sinds Hades appeared but I was sure it was her.  
Hades stoped walking and turned around.  
"Looks like you had some sort of vision of it"  
"Yeah, it started after we met, and stopped when we reunited. A women with three faces said I had to mix my blood with the god of Helios. And held out a knife towards me. And then..." my face turned red after recalling the rest of the dream.  
"And then" Hades said curious "Nothing" I quickly said and I walked ahead of Hades into the cave, he also started to walk and side by side we continued or talk.  
"Hekate comitted a crime, she fel in love with a mortal . Before Zeus fell in love with multiple mortals it was considered a crime to marry one. But she still did and got a child with that man. Furious the gods of Olympus hunted the father and child down, but they were never found. Hekate however was turned into a knife as punishment for her crime. Later her child snuck into Olympus and stole the knife who was once her mother and passed it down to her child and that child did the same. This circle was repeated until this age. Only the knife doesn't exist in the fiscal world anymore, it can only be called by Hekate's descendant"  
" so where do I fit into the picture? I said " you didn't lay the conection already, wel thats oke. "  
Then he smacked the bottem of his spear on the hard ground, the sound it created echoed through the hall we were standing in. Then a golden brown light appeared infront of me, slowly but surely it took the form of a knife.  
"You are Hekate's descendant, the one who calls fort the all killing knife!"  
I looked at him in disbelieve "Are you kidding me, like hell that can be true!"  
"It is true Leana" Hades said calm.  
"Come ,just a bit further lies what I want to show you" I wanted to grab the knife and run after Hades who went ahead, but the knife dissolved in my hands.  
"Were are we going? I asked when I cached up to him.  
"We are already here" he said. I looked around. The cave we were walking through had ended in a chamber. It was decorated with greek pillars, wich were so white they illuminated the chamber. There was grass growing and flowers blooming.  
In the middel of it stood a stone tabel with a beautifull girl sleeping ontop of it.  
Hades walked towards her and gently stroke here hair and cheek. I felt a sharp pain going through my hart. Was I jealous?  
"Who is she?" I asked "This is Persephone" Hades said sad "Persephone,why is she sleeping?"  
"She isn't, she is death"  
That news hit me, the girl he loved dearly is death. But that means that if he kissed me he might have feelings for me. No, no, no, no what am I thinking right now.  
"That's the reason I approached you, after I saved you is because I sensed something familiar. And after the kiss I knew it for sure, with your help I could take revenge. "  
"Why?"  
" Persephone was killed, or to be more precise she commited suicide" he was silent before he continued "Persephone didn't love me, I knew that but I still kidnapped her and made her my queen. Persephone loved her half brother Apollon.  
"Sol..." I said " My brother Zeus had always hated me and is always searching for ways to torment me. He took advantage of Persephone's pure and honest love and convinced her to choose freedom over a position as queen of the underworld. Desperate and afraid from me she jumped down the same cliff you fell down from"  
I was stunned by this story, it was well know that Zeus hated Hades but to murder someone for it, just to hurt him. Hades had turned around and was facing Persephone again, was he crying? " but why is Persephone's body in Tartaros, shouldn't she be in elysion"  
" nobody would dare to come here to steal her here from me. In this place time is everlasting so she won't rot away. I will not let her go... not again"  
" but this way she won't find peace, Hades!" I wasn't yelling this for her, but more for myself. I was shocked by what I said.  
"Sorry" I said while looking down.  
"Leana, will you help me with taking revenge"he said. I saw my last remark had angerd him, but he stayed calm.  
"I want you to kill Zeus, using that knife of yours"  
"Kill?!, you mean you want me to kill somebody I don't have grudge against because you ask me to!" My head started to hurt from everything that happend today.  
"Don't forget you owe me you life"  
"And I am thankful for that but..."  
"You don't need to decide immediately, just think about it"  
"What will you do if I refuse" he gave me the same cold look as he gave me in his room. The awnser was clear, death.  
He sighed and said "Let go back"  
"Back to where, school?"  
"Ofcourse not I still have to hear your awnser, we are going to my palace"  
He looked one last time towards Persephone and then left.  
I was still standing there, Hades hadn't noticed it but I was trembeling from or conversation just now. I looked at Persephone and collapsed at the spot. Why did my legs had to give in at this moment. I looked at the entrance hoping that Hades had noticed me staing behind. I indeed saw something move at the entrance but it wasn't Hades. Walking into the chamber was the biggest dog I had ever seen. It had three heads and each of them was glaring at me. I belive his name was Cerberus.  
"Grrrrrrrrr"it started to growl and approached me "Good doggie, nice doggie" slowly I got up , thank god I got my strength back. Cerberus, the gard dog of the underworld. Not the nicest opponent I could think of.  
Then he shaked his big heads and jumped forwards.  
"Leana!"

"Leana is something wrong, you are not saying much" I said and I turned around expecting to see her behind me. But she wasn't there. A fear crawled over me because she wasn't near me. She couldn't have gone far, but Tartaros is like a maze once lost you will never come out of it.  
"Leana!" I yelled, mayby she was tired and walking a bit slower than me. Im sure she will appear any moment before me, smiling her usual sweet smile and apologising that she loiterd behind. My heart felt tight, like something was squeezing it. I will not lose something important to me again. I was a bit shocked by my thought, Leana inportant to me?  
Then it hit me, wat is she to me. Just a tool to obtain my revenge or is she something else, someone I cherish? I recall the moment I first met her, her body was trembling so heavy it was so cute. She had her eye's tightly closed when I fling through the cave with her. Because of that incident I juged her as a trembling scardy cat, but she proved me different soon afterwards. I went to her school to demand of her to help me but she dared to hit me on or second encounter. I was so surprised, this scardy cat dared to bare her fangs at me. After that my goal of revenge became a topic I was hesitant to bring up.  
Only or encounter with Apollon brought back the hatred I felt and gave me a clear look on my goal again. But it also brought back other feelings, some I haven't had for a long time. When she protected me I felt my frozen hart become a bit warmer again. What happend afterwards was very confusing I didn't knew what to do.

I hurriedly walked back to the chamber when I sensed something I didn't wanted to sense, Cerberos. I started to run and I got there just in time to see Cerberus jump forward towards leana.  
"Leana!" I called out to her but Cerberus already had her under its paw.  
"Eu...good doggie will you get of me "Leana said To my suprise he listend to her and got of her. Then he started to lick her head.  
"Ahaha haha, stop it that tickles"and her smile appeared again on her face. Her clear brown eyes laughed with them to. Then she noticed me,  
"Oh Hades, you came back for me" she said. I walked towards her feeling relieved that noting happend to her.  
"You can really see that you are Hekate's descendant"  
"Why is that, he cut it out " she said while Cerberus continued sniffing and licking her.  
"Cerberus back off" I said and finally he let go of her. I reached my hand out to her, and she grabbed it without hesitation. I pulled her up and said "Hekate is a goddes loved by dogs, Cerberus is apperantly not excluded from that"  
Then she bursted out in laughter "Are you kidding me, the feared gard dog from hell is like a puppy infront of me"  
She was so adorable when she laughed like that, for a moment Persephone's laughing face overlapped with Leana's face. I tried to ly my hand on her cheek but she brushed me away "Don't" was all she said while looking serious at me.  
"Let's go, didn't we need to go to your castel" and with that she started to walk away from me. I'm not match for that woman, I thought. And I quickly went after her.

There was this very akward silence between Hades and me while walking. Or it was more like I didn't knew what to say. The thing with Cerberus had luckely ended okay but it reminded me that im still in the underworld. I should stick with Hades as long as I am here. Luckely we left Tataros behind a while ago and now we were just walking through the fog.  
"Master Hades" I heard a voice say low and wispering "King Hades, you are back" another pair of voices said "Your majesty were have you been?" A voice said. This voice sounded more human.  
"Thanatos and the Erinyen what are you doing here" Hades said and the fog started to clear away. It revealed a kneeling man infront of Hades and three of the most horrible creatures I had ever seen. They had the wings of bats, hair made of snakes and long nails. Those things were holding onto a man. He looked horrible as well but in another way. Like he hadn't had sleep for a long time and was completely stressed out.  
"Your majesty ever sinds you went to the human world there has been unrest in here" the man said "Hmpf so what, Thanatos can't you handel a littel uprising by your self" Hades said "Yes your majesty, we did that but we can't punish a soul without your consent. The Erinyen are holding onto him, a soul who came here one thousend years ago wich goes by the name Toto"  
Then one of the Erinyen noticed me and charged at me. Just a centimeter before my face she stopped and she circeld around me like a snake.  
"What is a mortal doing here"she said while sissing towards me. Her long nail were going over my skin and it made me shiver.  
"A mortal" Thanatos said and he looked at me as well "Eriyen get off her, she is no mere moral, she is a decendant of Hekate"  
The Erinyen immediately let go of me, and went back to her sister Erinyen.  
Then Thanatos waked towards me and bowed. "May I know your name princess?" He said and he raised his head and looked me into the eye. I noticed his hair whas white and that his eye's were yellow.  
"Leana" I answered hesitantly "Princess Leana, what a beautiful name. Fit for a beautiful young woman like yourself. I am truly honerd to have met you" Thanatos said. After that he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss ontop of it.  
Wouw it looks like the playboy blood also runs through his veins. Must be a greek god thing. My eye's met those of Hades and he narrowd him.  
"Your majesty, if you would punish his soul than we can go back to our work" the Erinyen said "Yes I will" Hades said and he pointed his spear towards Toto. Immediately chains appeared on Toto and he begain to scream "No, no please im sorry ,im sorry! Foregive me I just wanted to reincarnate! Im sorry!" Toto screamed "Hades can't you see he is sorry for his actions!" I screamed He looked towards me with the coldes look he had ever given me.  
"Thanatos, take Leana towards the palace and give her a suitable room"  
"Yes, your majesty" and with that Thanatos took my hand and dragged me away "Wait, we can't just leave like that, let me go!"  
"Even if it is an order from you, I can't go against my master"  
"But.."  
"For those who died without sin he is a kind ruler, but for those who have sinned he is merciless. Nil miserans, the merciless king."  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" I heard behind me and I looked, but the thick fog took away every sight

"Sigh" I was lying on a bed in a strange room, looking at a strange ceiling. Thanatos had dropped me here after the whole punishment thing. I just couldent believe it, what happend in that fog? But honestly I didn't even wanted to know. Hades is...well he is Hades. After being with him for a few months I forgot that he was the god of the underworld. Sure there were moments in wich I rememberd who he was, but I never realised it as strong as now. Ofcourse one of his jobs was to punish sinners that was logical, but still...  
I got pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of curtains rusteling. Sinds it was a old greek building it did not have doors but instead there were curtains everywhere. It looked exactly like on of those greek tempels you saw in history books, only bigger and more creepy.  
Still holding the curtain Hades stood there while looking at me "Leana I thought you were sleeping?" He said suprised "You think I can sleep here, after what happend?"  
"Leana, let me explain why I did that" and he walked towards the bed and sat at the edge of it.  
"Just bring me back to the campus already. Im sick of this place, the scream Toto made was horrible"  
"But not as horrible as the screams his victims made" I looked at Hades " I won't punish a soul without a reason you know. That man Toto, had a paticular hobby. Killing pregant woman"  
"What" I was astonished by it, Toto did not look like a murderer.  
"Let me explain how I judge a soul, when a innocent soul is murderd he or she can make a request to me. Depending on how they were murderd and if they were family, the severity of the punishment differences . He murderd 12 woman so I had 12 request wich I juged like this. For every live he ended he had to suffer and repent in Tartaros for a hunderd years."  
"I didn't knew" I said "But sinds the woman were all pregant they could give in the request for there unborn child, wich made the total of twothousands and fourhundred years before he coud be reincarnated"  
"But that is not why I came here for"  
"Then why did you came?" I said not knowing why he would come for something else.  
" Leana how do you feel about me?"  
That question almost knocked me down, he was more than a friend to me. I could no longer deny how I felt about Hades. But I was afraid, afther all he only sought contact with me after he found out that I was Hekate's descendant. Not only that, in his eye's I am nothing more than a tool, friends at best. It was very clear that the only woman in his heart would be Persephone and that there would be no space for me in there.  
"Like a friend, that's how I feel about you" my heart got squeezed while I told the biggest lie of my live.  
" a friend " Hades said.  
He showed a croocked smile and said.  
"Shall I bring you back to the campus then?"  
"Yes thanks" and I stood up "Everything for my friend" he said and with that he grabbed my wrist and he created a portal. When we went through it I thought 'God, I love this man'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hy there,  
Thank you for still reading, we went through a lot this chapter(to hell ad back), things were set straight between Hades and Leana. And a lot about Leana' fate as well as Hades past with Persephone was revealed. But don't worry there is a lot more to come like... sorry aint gonna spoil it to much^^ of course Appolon will play a bigger rol than I once had in mind for him. And also if you read very carefully you can see I am silently and sneaky laing the foundation for book 2 if it ever comes that far. Nyaa we will see.

~shiroyuki 42 


	6. Chapter 6 beach and gods

beach and gods

We came back in the same classroom as when we departed. I felt a bit dizzy from the violence of the travel. Hades noticed that and lifted me up, princess style.  
"Whaa! Hades what are you doing ? put me down!"  
"Why? you are not feeling well am I right. Let me bring me to your room"  
" No, the last time you carried me princess style ended into a trip towards hell for me. Literally!"  
We looked into each other's eye's and bursted into laughter.  
"This time I will keep my hands of you I promise, friend of mine"  
" O so now it is friend of mine instead of fair maiden" I said still laughing He also smiled and said" you don't like it when I call you that right? So I will stop with it" and with that said he started to walk and brought me to my room. He put me down infront of my door and said "rest well, you will need it"  
"You to Hades"  
"Good night Leana" and with that he left me standing infront of my room while he walked away.  
I opend the door to my room and ran towards my bed. I jumped straight in it and buried my face in my pillow. I thought about all that happend, it was to much to think about. I felt my eye's close as I slipt into a deep dream.

Months went by and before I knew it we were at the end of or first year. Summer vacation was knocking on or door and Koga, Nao, Mike and I were bizzy planning a trip to the beach.  
" we should definitely go towards Ibiza, I've been there before and it's one big party there" Maik said enthusiasts "Hmm, I'm not such a big fan of those kind of party's" I said "Hé my grandpa has a house near the beach not far from here why don't we go there. Im sure it's okay with him" Nao said " good idea, why don't call him to make sure we can go"  
Nao called him and we all waited for his awnser A while later Nao hung up the phone with a big smile "It's okay we can go. We only need someone to drive us there"  
"Thats no problem I have a drivers licence" I said "Can we join into the fun as well" I suddenly heard Apollon say.  
Standing besides him was Hades with an annoyed face. Ever sinds that incident Apolon has been hanging around with us. He didn't made a attemt to hurt Hades or me, nor dit he talked about it. So both Hades and me left it as it was, but that didn't mean Hades hated him lesser than before. It was quite the opposite. "Sorry, while I was walking over here this irritating ray of sun followd me" Hades said and he sat down in the chair besides me.  
" a ray of sun?!, more like the sun himself" Apollon said in response and he took place in the chair besides Nao. He put his arm around Nao's shoulder and said "Right Nao" Nao became red and stutterd her awnser "Eum...I..."  
"Get your Hands of her!" Mike said while raising his voice Clearly suprised from his sudden outburst Apollon removed his hand "Seriously, I can understand why Nil is here. But why is a myth geek tagging along with him" Mike said "Ohh don't you know, Nil is my uncel"  
Hades slammed his hand on the tabel "Sol" he said angry I looked shocked towards Hades and then towards Apollon "Wha.. thats not possible" Mike said " My father is his elder brother, so that makes him my uncel right" Apollon said, completely ignorant of the situation he had created for Hades. I decided to take the situation in my own hands before it could become worse.  
" Nil once told me his elder brothers is a lot older than him sinds there is another brother between them. He also has a lot of sisters, so when Sol was born Nil was already two years old. Right Nil and Sol" and I looked at Apollon so he would shut up before it could become more complicated. Luckely he got the hint and went silent.  
"Oke then, that explains why you are both so weird, it runs in the familie" Koga said Hades took a deep breath, and released his anger together with the air he just breathed in. He gave me a thankfull look for saving the situation just now.  
"So you are going to the beach, can I come with you to" Hades asked.  
I looked towards the others and they nodded yes "Me to, me to please. I wanna have fun as wel. The rest of my class already has plans so I want to tag along with you guy's" Apollon said Koga sighed and the rest wasn't that all enthusiastic about him tagging along, but we decided he could come. Hades wisperd in my ear "Keep your friends close but your enemies even closer. Who knows what he will plan when we leave him alone"  
I nodded , he was right.

A few weeks later school had finaly ended and we went on the trip as planned. But before we left, we pulled a littel prank with or teacher Mr Johnsen. Hopefully he wouldn't mind a brick chair with the letter. 'Thanks for the rocking good year, see you next year" We quickly packed or rental vehicle and went inside. With me in the drivers seat. Hades besides me ,Nao and Mike behind me. And Koga with Apollon were sitting behind them. Afther half a hour listening to Mike's jokes and one liners Hades started to talk to me.  
" is it difficult to handel, this car thing?" Thats when I realised he probalby never had ridden in a car.  
"Well it took me a while to get my licence for it, but now I drive with ease"  
"Oke, so a scientist, a ecolog and a worker walk into a pub..."Mike started.  
"Mike " I yelled while I turned on the radio and put the volume high. That made him stop with his silly jokes and he started to sing, just like the rest of us.  
It was truly funny to see Hades and Apollon struggeling to sing with the songs that played at the radio. "Get your motor running"Koga yelled "Tadam tadamdam" Mike yelled afther en him "Head out on the high way"they yelled together "Tadam tadamdam" mike yelled again " looking for adventure"Nao and I yelled "And whatever comes or way" I yelled We bursted out from laughter, none of us could sing but we had the greated fun singing until we arrived.  
The house of Nao's grandfather stood in the forest and was only 5 minutes walking, away from the beach. It was a wooden cabin, two stories high.  
We quicky devided the rooms and got dressed for the beach.  
Nao and I were still bizzy unpacking when the guy's called in "Girls, you ready" Koga asked "Nope, we're not" Nao awnserd " you guy's can go ahead of us" I said to Koga.  
"Sure thing,let's go"Mike said followd by footsteps running down the Hallway

After Nao and I unpacked or things, put on or swimming suits and flipflops ,we went to the beach. We had a littel girl talk on the way there.  
"Sooo who do you think is the hottest guy of them all?" Nao asked me.  
Her question suprised me, never thought she liked to talk about these kind of things.  
"None" I said awkwardly while looking up to the sky "Ohhh come on, there must be somebody who..."  
"Ohhh then what about you and Mike, you guy's seem to get along pretty nice" I said taking revengs for her question.  
"No we're not ,I like..." then she stopped "Who?" I asked "Sol" she said quiet "Sol!" I said suprised "he's a playboy you know" I said to her I once searched for information on him, to find out what my fate was.  
I found a good site, wich included his huge list of lovers, male and female it didn't matter to him.  
"I know he is, but I still love him. But he is also very kind, like that one time in the library. Some books almoast fell from atop of a shelf and he shielded me" Nao said dreamy.  
I silenty sighed. I hope for her she won't be disappointed. Then something came to my mind. Didn't he yelled, Don't thouch my wife to be, while Hades was healing my wounds infront of him. Also the dream came to my mind.  
"mix you're blood with light" "mix it with the god of helios" I got pulled out of my thought by Koga and Mike yelling "Girls over here!"

I looked to where they called from and felt my jaw almoast drop, besides me Nao did the same.  
If you ever heard the praise 'as handsome as a greek god' you would understand why. Because what stood there was just perfect. Hades and Apollon both in swimming shorts, perfecty build body's and muscles. My eye's got pulled towards a black tattoo on Hades's chest. It was a black cirle with another one within it. Between the two circles lines were drawn and outside the biggest circel ,lines were drawn seeing to go somewhere randomly.  
'What a weid shape' I thought I noticed that Mike had walked towards us and was standig besides Nao. With a jealous look on his face he put his index finger underneath her chin and closed her mouth. "Don't stare to him it's gross" me mutterd That made her go back to reality "Idiot!" she screamed and she ran away "Wha..."he said and he ran after her and Apollon who had also ran after her "What was that about?" Koga asked me while walking towards me together with Hades "Girl things, thats off limits for guy's" I said Hades raised his eyebrow but nothing was said.  
Afther 10 minutes they still hadn't returned so Koga whent to search for them.  
Hades and I stayed behind and started preparations for the BBQ that was plamned for this evening.  
While Hades was cutting the meat, vegetables and fruits, I found out he has a huge sweet tooth for strawberries, I was starting the fire.  
When I got the wood burning I looked at him and saw him bizzy cutting something, with a strawberry in his mouth.  
I had to laugh and he looked at me "Whats so funny" he said still cutting.  
" you" I awnserd him.  
"Me.. au" he said with a pained face. He held up his hand and showed that he had cut himself.  
I rushed to him and said "you okay"  
"It's nothing, it's already healed"  
"You're still a god after all" I said, my concern was for nothing "Thank you for your concern Leana, im glad somebody is still caring for me"  
I was close to him and looked at his tattoo, it has botherd me sinds the beginning. He followd my eyes and said "Are you curious about this" and he pointed at his tattoo I nodded from yes "This is a curse. The hatred and regrets of those who died caused this curse. Ofcourse i'm stronger than this curse but from time to time it still gets me and I suffer from it" he said I wanted to strech my hand and reach for those cursed lines but I decided not to.  
Hades unfortunately had noticed the slight movement in my hand and realised what I wanted to do. He grabbed my hand and lay it on his chest on the place where his heart was. Looking me straight in the eye he nodded and moved my hand along the lines. He let go of my hand but I continued to follow the lines with my index finger. I noticed how well build he was as my fingers traced his muscles. My cheeks started to get red as I felt the wall between us get a bit thinner. Hades also moved closer and my breathing rised. When I came close to his collerbone he stiffend a bit. He kept looking me in the eye and he leaned forwards...  
"Ahhhhhh they are having a tender moment" I heard Mike and Koga say In a moments notice the magic between Hades and me was broken and we distanced from each other.

Gomen mina san, you will have to wait a bit longer for the hott stuff to come ^^ This chapter was becoming to long so I decided to split it so here is the first part. Thanks for reading so far into the story

~shiroyuki42


	7. Chapter 7 Seperation

Here is part 2, it will be intense. ~shiroyuki42

Separation

Or campfire had long ago cease to give flames. Now only cinders were glowing in the darkness. Nao was sitting between Koga and Mike, Mike slowly petted her on her back. She had confessed towards Apollon when he came after her. He rejected her and now she was sitting there. I don't know what he said to her but she was pretty upset. But Nao,the cheerfull girl she was was already laughing a bit thanks to Mike and Koga. Poor Mike it was obvious how he felt for her. I hope it will turn out okay for them, I thought and a smile broke through on my face.  
"Leana, do you want to walk for a bit with me" Apollon wisperd in my ear all of the sudden I looked at him in suprise, but he looked serious. I nodded yes and stood up.  
While we walked away I felt Hades follow or every movement, but he kept silent.

After walking in silence for a while I snapped a bit. Why was nobody saying something. The only thing you heard were the waves crashing down on the beach.  
We neared some rocks on the beach and Apollon turned around and said "Sit down Leana we need to have a good talk"  
I did as he asked me to do and he started to look at me intensly.  
"Hades took you to hell didn't he?"  
"Yes" I said suprised, how dit he knew that?  
"Don't look suprised, you don't think I wouldn't notice your presence dissapear without a trace. If you were still under the watch of olympus I would still be able to sense you, the only place I am unabel to is the domain of Hades"  
I looked at him , I didn't knew if I was suprised or angry. It was like I was being watched.  
Apollon sighed and took my hand, wich I retreated from his hand with the speed of light. He looked hurt when I did that.  
"Did you ate anything when you were down there"  
"No"  
His face turned relaxed and he grabbed me embracing me in a big hug "That's a relief, that really is. I wouldn't know what to do without you"  
I pushed him away from me "Apollon I..."  
"If you had eaten something you have to stay in the underworld. I don't want you to be there, in that dark and dangerous place"  
"Its not that dark in there" I said. Damm Apollon is strong, I can't break free from him.  
Afther a while I began to feel suffocated.  
"Apollon, you're suffocationg me"  
Immediatly his grip loosend but he still held me in his arms "Leana, did Hades explained to you why..."  
"Yes he did, im hekate's descendent right?"  
"Do you have any idea what the gods of Olympus want from you"  
"No, Hades only explained what I am and what he wants me to do"  
"Do you know what titans are?" Apollon asked me worried " yes"  
"We need you in the upcoming battel against the titans, and or child ofcourse"  
"CHILD!?" I yelled out loud.  
"To defeat the titans we need to mix or blood. Father and I concluded that mixing blood means getting a child togheter"  
"Your father, you mean Zeus" this was getting more uncomfortable by the moment "Yes, the profecy said:

The blood of Hekate mixed with the blood of light shall bring forth the only hope.  
Clad in a cloak of light the child of darkness will raise a blade and slice through everything

You are Hekate's child in some sense, and I am light so..."  
"Don't be ridiculous Hades, you ,everybody wants me to do something. Why can't you all just leave me ALONE!"  
That moment a voiche rang through my head.  
"Call me, call me. Release your anger"  
I saw a image, a woman looking down at me tenderly. To me she held out a knife, ready for me to grab it.  
'Take it' I heard,but her lips didn't move. But just before I could grab it I felt a pair of arms wrap themselfs around me "Leana, calm down!"  
Next thing I realise is that Apollon is hugging me from behind and holding me close again.  
"I don't want you just because of this profecy. I really love you Leana"  
"Let me go Apollon"  
"I LOVE YOU LEANA!" He yelled again I was in shock "Don't joke about that!"  
"Im not joking about that"he said serious "Im sorry I" but I couldn't continue, Apollon cut my sentence off.  
"Don't say it, I know how you feel. Just take your time to forget him. Until the titans break out you can slowly fall in love with me"  
"And after the titans break out" I said afraid " if that happens we will see" afther he said that he let me go.  
For a while there was this silence between us "Leana, you said Hades also wanted something from you"  
I nodded "He wanted me to use Hekate's knife to kill Zeus"  
Apollon sighed "I figured that much" he said "you know why right?"  
"Yes, I do"  
"Then if you won't help us will you help him?"  
" I won't help either of you guys. One asks me to bear his child while the other wants me to kill someone. I honesty think I can't do that"  
"Have you said that to him" Apollon asked "No, how can I tell him I won't help him. It will hurt him terribly, cause he loves her so much. And I want to do everything for him, but honestly I really don't think I can kill somebody just because the person I ..."  
I stopped talking cause the air was tense and dangerous. Apollon sensed it to and held his hand out. A bow appeared in his hand and he pointed his arrow somewhere in the darkness. In there I saw a pair of bloodred eye's looking at me full of hatred and malice.  
"Hades" I wisperd Then Hades leaped forward and Apollon released his arrow, wich Hades skillfully doged. In a split second Hades was near Apollon and slammed him into the rocks we were sitting on a minute ago. They shatterd instantly and Apollon was lying motionless between the debris. "Apollon!" I yelled I looked at Hades "why!" I yelled He walked towards me, the two points of his spear pointing dangerously at my heart.  
Then I felt his hand wrap itself around my neck and was pushed against the ground. The air was slammed out of my lungs and I wanted to breath but I couldn't, Hades was squeezing my air pipe close.  
He scared me more than ever. I knew that he was serieus about this, he will kill me.  
"You owe me your life, if I can't use it I have no need for it" he said cold and his fingers squeezed even tighter. My longs were burning and tears were flowing out of my eye's. I looked at Hades who was coldly looking down at me.  
I closed my eye's and gave in, I knew it was gonna end soon. I opend them again and looked into Hades's eye's. He looked stunned for a second and then he released his grip. I immediately grasped for air.  
"I don't care anymore, you're not worth it"  
And with those words he left.  
"Hades" I sniffed. But he ignored me completely while dissapearing into the rift to the underworld.

It had been a while sinds that one vacation. Nobody asked questions as to where Nil or Hades as his real name is went. We just told them that he had returned to were he came from. And that was the truth, he was back in Tataros and I would never see him again. I was already a second year geology student and I was focusing on my studies. School went really well but the hole Hades left in my life couldn't be filled up.  
A few weeks after school starded even Apollon left "Father called me back to Olympus, who knows what uncle Hades is planning right now, also we need to prepare for when the titans come"  
Ever sinds Hades had tried to kill me he had been constand with me. Even guarding me while I slept. He had become someone I could complety trust and a good friend "If something happens while I am away shatter this amulet on the ground, I will come as fast as I can to you" he said while stroking my cheek "Don't" is all I could say to him Ather that my ordinary live without crazy greek gods began.  
I was sepperated from both of them.

0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I have no idea how to write down the next chapter○-○, I have te general outline so it shouldend be to much of a problem. I just have to figure out how to begin.  
Also, this is were the fighting and romance really begins. Please leave a comment.  
I LOVE COMMENTS. Also im curious what you think the profecy means. Let me know.  
~shiroyuki42

Sidenote ( NOOOOOOOOO now I have to write a whole chapter without me hotty Hades.)


	8. Chapter 8 the first titan

The first Titan.

He who dwells deep beneath the earth,  
Alone, cold and cruel,  
Just like a flame,  
Beautiful, If you don't watch out you will burn yourself,  
But no passion,  
Nil Miserans,  
A cold flame,

Have you ever stared into a flame?  
It doesn't matter if it's from a candel,  
Or from a raging fire threatening to burn you.  
Well I have. I have watched countless of flames.  
The ones in or campfire during those familie vacations, the flames of a forest burning and I even saw the burning flames of hell. But the flames, or fire from Hades eye's when I betrayed him were the scariest of them all.  
But don't you think that he overreacted? I never said I would help him I did not understand, and it didn't matter anymore. The one I love hates me.

"Even though I was contented to being in the friendzone!" I yelled I looked at my alarm.  
It showed 06:07 A.M.  
"Sigh, its to early to be up" I yelled again I turned around in my bed, pulling the blankets over my head. But I only became more irritated because of that.  
I trew the blanket from my bed and ran barefooted over the cold floor to the badroom.  
' this is going to be a long day' I thought while I stepped into the shower.

~TATAROS, same time~

"Your majesty, Hades. Calm down please. You will obliterate many souls at this rate, and that is forbidden by Olympus" Thanatos said while walking behind me.  
I pointed my spear at his troth and his annoying mouth stoped talking.  
"Good, finaly silence" I said and walked away " your majesty, may I ask what happend"  
I stood there silent as I didn't knew what to do. Then I decided to walk away "It has something to do with princess Leana, right?"  
When he said that I leaped forward and fulled with rage at his remark I sliced my spear over his face. It left a bloody line over the right side of his face, crossing over his eye and eyebrow. I was shocked, sinds when did I let myself be controlled by emotions.. "I understand, please forgive me your majesty" Thanatos said and he walked away. I looked at the palm of my hand, the hand who just hurted my most trusted adviser and subject. Ever sinds the beginning Thanatos had been loyal to me, he even called me a friend when we were alone. And friends were something I didn't have much of. When I thougth of my friends I feld a pain go through my cold heart. Why did Leana had to do so difficult. All she had to do was help me and we could stay together. Together with Leana, thats all I wanted. Thats not true,  
I want to hold her tight,  
Hide her from the rest of the world,  
Keeping her in my embrace and not in Apollon's one,  
Again this wasn't like me, she is changing me.  
The old me would have never hurt Thanatos.  
The old me would have never become so angry over a simpel refusal.  
The old me would have never atmitted he would develop feelings for someone else but Persephone.

I love her

~EARTH, later that morning~

I was walking through the mist. It brought back memories I had sealed away for months. Last time I was up this early I met Mr Johnsen and Hades by accident. I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
"Hades, I love you so much" I wisperd into the morning air "Love is something he doesn't posses" Someone wisperd "Who's there!" I yelled ...

No awnser "Show yourself!" I yelled again.  
Then coverd by the mist I saw a pair of very big eye's stare at me.  
"Princess Hekate, what a honer to meet you" the thing said while circeling around me. The fog always coverd his body, this wasn't normal.  
"Who are you, are you from Olympus or" I didn't wanted to think about the next option. "From Tatarus" I practical prayed to every god I knew that Hades did not send a monster from down there to kill me.  
"Tatarus" he said 'No' I thought, and on the inside I practical collapsed. "Ne, say. Does Hades hate me that much that he has send you to kill me" I said on the verge of tears.  
The thing grinned evil and circled closer.  
"Oh poor princess, lost her heart to a heartless person" he smirked "But no, he did not"  
"Then who did?" I said relived that it was not Hades who had sent him.  
Then the thing came out of the fog. It was big, around 3 meter, wore greek clothing and he had blackish gray hair. His nails were long and sharp, almost like claws. And he had one long fang coming from his underlip For a minute he stood still and I stared at him, but staring wasnt the only thing I did. Afther the whole beach incident, Appolon insisted on helping me develop my so called divine power. With this I could summon and use the knife of Hekate. Well use is a big word, further than summoning the knife I hadn't come. Every time I tried to grab the knife it dissapeared into thin air.  
But so said it was better than nothing so I called upon the knife inside my head.  
'Come, weapon of the goddes' It appeard but it dissapeared the moment I thouched her (the knife)  
"It seems as if you cannot call upon her jet" he grinned. Then he leaped forward. I dodged just in time, only to see the distruction he caused.  
"Im sent by the Titans to test your strenght and to kill you if possible"  
"What" I said. I do remember Hades telling me about the titans. They were the creatures that ruled before the gods of Olympus. They were now imprisond in Tataros. Guarded by Hades himself.  
"How did you escaped" I yelled at him calling upon the knife again "We could always escape we just waited for the right moment" he grinned and again he attacked. This time his long nail hit my side. Blood gushed out and I fell to the ground.  
"Damm!" I yelled Quickly I grabbed Apollon's amulet. I did not wanted to use it, but I had no other choice. While lying on the ground coverd in my own blood I rose my hand wich was holding the amulet, and smashed it into the ground. Leaving the amulet in pieces. A ray of light shot into the sky. The light was so intense I had to close my eye's, but when the light lessend and opend my eye's I could vaguely see the contours of a man standing between me and the titan.

"Apollon!" I yelled. I was crying from happiness, 'he really did came' I thought "Leana, are you alright" he said without losing eye contact with the titan I knew what he ment, could I hold out long enough for him to defeat the titan "Yes, one way or another. I'll be fine" "Good" he said, while the light dissapeared.  
I could now fully see him. He was in his god form, I had never seen it.  
His clothes (for so you could talk of clothes) where white. He only wore a long skirt drapped around his hips and a blue shawl that seemed to float around him. His already blond hair seemed gold, and he also had golden tattoos all over his body. His bow witch I had only seen in a light form, was now materialized.  
The titan stared at him angy "Olympus shouldn't have known of or reappearence, how did you find out" the titan said "Simpel, she called me" Apollon said "She stands under the protection of Olympus" and he drew his bow "Liar, there is no way for you to make contact with her, Hades would have prevented that. She was in Tataros and accompanying her was Hades, there is just no way she could be under protection of both Tataros and Olympus" the titan screamed "She is indeed not under the protection of us both, Tataros had abondend her" and he shot the first arrow. The titan doges it en jumped back straight in line to charge towards Apollon.  
Apollon jumped into the air and shot two more arrows. One of them hit the titan and he screamed monsteros. Then the titan started to attack on blinde rage. He didn't gave Apolon the time to draw his bow, the only thing he could do was dodge those sharp claws, wich he did but he landed with his back towards the titan. The titan didn't waste a second and trusted his nails straight through the chest of Apollon.  
"As expected from or mortal enemies" he said and he coughed up blood It was nothing more than a strike of luck that the titan dealt him, but it damaged him pretty badly.  
I had learned that gods could have more wounds than humans but they would still hurt. The titan retreated his hand from Apollon's chest and walked away, revealing a arrow stuck in his side.  
"Apollon!" I yelled and ran towards him, he fell over and I catched him.  
His blood spilled over me "No...why..!" I yelled Suddenly the titan resumed his attack and charghed straight at us "Dieeeeeeeee!" He yelled.  
"Noooo!" I yelled back and sprinted towards the titan. We would collide if we continued this way. I called upon Hekate one more time in my mind.  
'Please Hekate help me' I begged my ancestor Everyting seemed to stop around me, the titan ran slower and slower. The fact that Apollon called my name reached my ears slowly. I saw her, Hekate was standing there with her dog and held out the knife towards me. I ran towards her as fast as I could. I reached out to her, grabbed the knife and ran past her. The knife didn't dissapear, I held it in both hands and plunged it into the chest of the titan. It went straight through him. I ended behind him and heard a hard 'Thud'  
It was the sound of a titan falling towards the ground.  
I slowly turned around to see the dead body of the titan and a astonished Apollon.  
"Leana!"he yelled and he tried to run towards me, but he staggerd to much. I cathed him and helped him stand up "You did it, you called the knife! How did you do that? No matter how hard we trained you could not materialize it" he said while hugging me thight "I...I dont know, I just wanted to kill it, Save my friend ya know" I said shy "So I'm friendzoned, ahh this hurts more than the gaping hole in my chest" he said grimacing in pain. I looked at him "I'm sorry bu..."  
he cut me off mid-sentance "I know, the one who holds your heart is uncel Hades, but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you. He left you, so I will just have to make you love me" he said while lying his hand on my cheek. I didn't turn it away. In the few months I was away from Hades, I really got to know Apollon. He was to pure to decieve me. He didn't love me just because he had to mix his blood with me.

"Mixing blood" I said stunned "What?" He said questioning me "The profecy!" I yelled out loud 'mix you're blood with light, mix it with the god of helios' is what was said to me, and to you was said..."  
"Mix it with the woman with three faces, mix it with the princess of the knife" he said slowly "But what has that to do with...?"  
"Listen" I said. And I explained what I had discoverd

~sorry this wil still be a littel secret ~

~a while later~

Apollon was lying on my bed. I had brought him here after the attack of the titan. I saw a few light orbs flying around him with a thread, sewing him up or something. I had tried to put a glass of water down on the table besides my bed, but after the fourht time that he nocked if over (accedentaly) I stopped caring. He was in pain, so much pain for me. I had to get stronger.  
"Leana, stop looking so worried, I wont die you know" Apollon said while sitting up.  
"Im sorry but I can't stop being worried al of the sudden" I said while thinking of something. "How can a titan escape from Tatarus?" I asked him His face shocked "I did not even think that far. Do you think it possible that he..."  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTANCE!" I yelled in anger. He wanted to say that it was Hades who had set him free. "I know that you don't want to belive that, but if he did send him than you are in danger"  
"Indeed I don't want to belive it. I want to believe that somewhere in his heart he still wants to be with me" I said and a tear ran down my cheek "You are only hurting yourself with loving him"  
"I know but that doesn't mean I can just stop with it,DON'T UNDERESTEMATE MY FEELINGS!"  
Apollon was silent "I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said "But I think he would not do that, I think they escaped. Remember what the titan said"  
"True..."Apollon said "So what do you want to do Leana"  
I looked at him with a serieus and develish face "No" he said " no no no no no, I am not going to"  
"Not you just me"  
"That even more"  
The look on my face showed determination, I could be very stubborn if I had to "No convincing you I see" he said sighing "So you think you can give me a ride to Greece"  
"Any special destinations in mind" he said with a grin on his face " Alepotrypa cave, Tataros"  
_

Nyaaa mina,  
Its been a while. I had some troubles with my crush (like confessing and getting rejected) so I did not have to mind to write. But now I'm fine again and I can write this love story again^^ so did you girls guess what they found out about mixing blood. I love to put some mystery in it.

To the guest commenter I AM NOT FROM AMERICA OR ENGLAND. So yeah there are grammer mistakes


	9. Chapter 9 decending towards love part 1

Well I looked forward to writing this chapter, this one has ben in my mind for quit a long time. It will npbe smutty in part two of this chapter

~shiroyuki42~

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS 18 + CONTEND LIKE, ... AINT GONNA SPOIL IT~ ~

Decending towards love.

I sat in a golden chariot pulled by two pure white horses. Noting wrong with that you think. Well nothing is except we were flying through the air and my pilot was the god of the sun.  
"Are you okay Leana" Apollon said worringly "Yeah" I awnserd absent minded. I could only think of what was going to happen. I was going to sneak in Tataros to find out how the titans escaped. Risks: possible death by the one I love, or falling down while trying to climb down. Before we left we made sure whe had everything. We 'borrowd' some climbing gear and I took the obool that I found in the hospital after Hades saved me. Apparently a obool is a coin you pay to the ferryman of the river Styx, Charon. You had to cross it if you wanted to reach the land of the death by mortal means.  
"Remember, Charon knows you are still alive and this obool is special. You don't have to pay him, this is like a free pas" Apollon said "But you have to watch out for the lost ones " he said for the thousenst time this flight. The lost ones are humans that couldn't pay the ferry price. They wander the banks of the river Styx for eternity, unabel to pass on. "Don't worrie I can fight for myself now, it will be fine Apollon" I said I pulled my knees to my face, put my arms around them and let my face rest on my knees while looking to the world beneath me.  
There was something bugging me. There was some part of this profecy that didn't seem to fit. Like it missed something We already figured out that it was something in Apollons blood that allowed me to call upon Hekates knife, but what was it that seemed to miss.  
"Apollon tell me the full profecy will you"

" Mix it with the woman with three faces, mix it with the princess of the knife The blood of Hekate mixed with the blood of light shall bring forth the only hope.  
Clad in a cloak of light the child of darkness will raise a blade and slice through everything. But only with both light and darkness at her side this child will be able to win"  
He said while driving

" so you are light, clad in your cloak. Does that mean I can only call upon hekate when I am coverd in your blood like we thought earlier or does it mean something els."  
"Maybe, we are here" Apollon said.  
We landed infront of a familliar cave.  
"Thank you for flying with air Apollon I hope you had a pleasant flight" Apollon said playfully, propably hoping to cheer me up. But instead I got a bit sentimental,  
" this is were it all started. My first school assignment, the first time I met you. You were really annoying and a huge cassanova back then" I grinned towards Apollon "The place were the cartweels of my fate started to roll and,...the first time I met Hades" I said soft I felt a pair of strong arms evelop me from behind and pull me into a warm embrace "Are you sure about this, if something goes wrong I can't come to save you. I cannot enter uncle's place without permission" Apollon wisperd in my ear "Yes I am absolutely sure about this" I awnserd him, and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Although I cannot say I am not nervous"  
We stayed like that for a while, more like Apollon wouldn't let go of me.  
"Com on Apollon I don't want to go down during the night, lets make use of the light we have and prepare" I said.

We put a few ropes through the iron pins in the entrance, and we secured the ropes to one of the iron poles that were hammerd into the ground for that very purpose. I put on my climbing gear while Apollon checked my ropes for the third time.  
After the gear was on I grabbed my backpack en put it on my back. In it where some extra ropes, iron pins,water, the obool and a bottel of Apollon's blood.  
I had attached myself to the ropes going down into the dark abyss I looked over the edge "Well try not to fall down like last time" Apollon joked "Who do you think I am, the best cave climber ever. It was not my fault I fell down" I said jokingly, but I was confident.  
"Here use this down there" Apollon said and he gave me a yellow stone and a white greek robe with a red shawl. "The stone is for light, just say 'Helios shine' and it will act like a flashlight"  
"And the robe?"  
"Try to blend in will you" he said "and avoid Uncle at any cost"  
I put my feet on the edge and hung above the abyss "I also need to find him, we need the child of darkness. Don't you think that's him. Besides I want to see him personally as well" and with those words I started my decent towards love and hope.

The cave was just as I rememberd. Cold with water dripping down the walls. Only this time no sound wat so ever. No happy chatting between Mike and Nao. No Koga who was having contackt with me. Utter silence.  
Slowly but surely I went deeper and deeper. I passed the point at wich my rope broke last time. I could still see the tracks of my desperate stuggel not to fall down.  
Down Down Deeper Down Until finaly I reached the bottem of the cave. I stood there in silence. It was here that my first kiss was stolen by the man I now love.  
I disattached the climbing gear from the rope, and whipped the rope four times upwards. The sing I had savely decended.  
I put on the greek dress an shawl Apollon had given me over my normal pants, sneakers and climbing gear. I didn't know if I needed to climb again, thats why I had iron pins and ropes inside my backpack. I reminded myself of Apollon's stone and took it out "Helios shine" I said. The stone levitaded from my hand and started to shine. I walked towards the only tunnel I saw and the stone followd me, illuminating the pad before me. When I enterd the tunnel I made sure to never let go of the wall. A trick I learned in school, it would help you in unexplored parts as to not to lose your way. I felt the wall bend towars the right and followd, then it made a turn left and started to go deeper and deeper. It made only turnes to the left , it seemed like this tunnel was spiraling down. It was getting colder and it didn't take long for the fog to kick in.  
"Spooky" I breathed After the spiraling of the tunnel ended, it went straight ahead. After a while I could see a faint glimmering of filthy yellow light at the end of the tunnel. When I reached the end of the tunnel I could no help but to look around me.  
I enterd a open space, a vally. I could not see the sky, if there even whas a sky here. It was coverd by thick black/gray clouds. A thin yellow fog whas present in the vally, but strangly enough I could see clearly. Down in the vally I saw the river Styx. I proceded my journy, I had to get to Tataros and after that. Well we would see if I would survive that

After decending the mountain I came from I reached the banks of the river. All of the sudden something pulled on my shawl Starteld I turned around "Miss a coin please for a old begger" an old man said It was a lost one "Im sorry I"  
"Miss a coin please" another voice said "Miss"  
"Miss, please"  
The lost ones came to me as fast they could, clinging and begging me.  
I began to ran towards the boot that waited by the shore, they followd me.  
"Im sorry I can't help you!" I yelled. When I yelled I seemed to get the attention of Charon. He reached out his hand to me and slammed his staff in the ground. The sound it created made the lost ones stop in there tracks.  
I grabbed his hand "Thank you" I breathed I looked at Charon, he looked like the typical grim reaper with long sleaves on his black tobe and a hood covering his face partly.  
He had long silver white hair and a yellow and green eye "Lady, can you pay the fair" he said "Ah yes" I said and I grabbed the obool. When I gave it to him, he looked at it and than to me. He was very suprised to see it "Well a obool is a obool, but I will return this one when you decid to go back to the living. After all you don't belong in the kingdom of the death, living lady" he said and he helped me onboard. He put his staff in the water and pushed us of shore, leaving the lost ones standing on the banks of the river Styx.  
"So what is a living girl doing in the kingdom of Hades with the coin of Persephone?" He asked me "Coin of Persephone!" I said suprised " I did not know it was hers"  
Charon grinned "His majesty has taken it from her when she died, it was a gift from him to her so she could go and visit her mother"  
"Is that so" again I was reminded of the fact that she always would be special to him "So what are you doing here?" He said while rowing through the river "Im on a mission impossible to save te world or something like that"  
"Is that so" Charon said and after that it was silent

We reached the other side of the river. Charon got of the boat first, and helpe me get of it. Silently he pointed towards a diamond gate, in wich my next obstacle was waiting. And beyond that the three judges. I headed towards the diamond gate, this one would be easy.  
"Be carefull, I do not know what you wish to accomplish. But know this, Hades is a unforgiving king" Charon said "Thank you, but I will be fine. I will be back"  
"Than I will await your return princess Hekate"  
I was suprised, he knew who I was.

I walked towards the Diamond gate, there would be a guardian. But he would not be a problem. As I approached the gate I saw him a sleep infront of it. But when I was close to him he started to sniff. He smelled me.  
He opend one eye, and another, and another.  
He stood up when all six of his eye's were opend "Calm down " I said But he ran towards me, and jumped ontop of me only to...  
Lick my face and wag his tail heavely "Cerberus" I yelled happy "Good boy, good boy. You remember me"  
"Wraff" he blaffed happely "Ne Cerberus do you think you could bring me towards the prison of the titans without being discoverd. I need to get there" I said to him, he was smart enough to understand me.  
He nodded his heads and lowerd himself so I could climb ontop of his neck.  
So I did what he wanted and climbed ontop of him. " lets go Cerberus!" And we took of towards Tatarus.  
Cerberus took me through a short cut, so we evaded the three judges and were on or way to Tataros. We took the same way as when I first visited Tataros. We also passed Persephones chamber. When Cerberus ran past it I closed my eye's and prayed for her. We quickly went by her grave and moved on. I looked around me, it was even more creepy than before. There was no sound, only the runnig sound of Cerbeurs was echoing in the cave. Al of the sudden the sound of two stones hitting each other resounded in the tunnel. It was quickly followd by the sound of something flying through the air. I felt robes winding themselfs around my upperbody amd arms immobilizing me. Because of the shock the two stones that hang on each of the ends of the rope gave me I fell of Cerberus. He immediatly stopped running and sprinted back to protect me from whatever it was that attacked me. I saw three awfully familiar thing rush to him and forced him to stop. "Eriyen leave him alone!" I yelled to them "Im sorry Leana they won't " I heard Thanatos say "Thanatos!" I said "I cannot let you pass any further"  
"Thanatos listen to me there is a leak in Tataros, titans are escaping from somewhere. You have to let me go, I have to find the leak"  
"Even if it is a request from you I cannot grant it. You have no longer power here. " Thanatos said while he walked closer I lay on the grojnd and struggeld to look u and look him in the eye. When I did that I immediatly saw that the right side of his face was scarred.  
"How did that hapend" I said concerned. "His majesty's rage over something you have done to him. Leana I thought that you at least could heat his cold hart" he said in disgust He clearly hated me. In his perspective I had let his master down.  
"Thanatos, I have no time to explain please belive me this..."  
I felt a presence behind me, one I had not feld in a long time. I felt fear, but I also felt something in my belly flutter around.  
"Good work Thanatos, but why did you not obliberated the soul running havock in Tataros yet?" A well know voice said. I practicly melted to hear his voice, I longed to the time that voice talked with a hint of affwction towards me.  
"Well you see, your majesty"  
I slowly turned arohnd while I still lay on the ground. I looked up, straight into a pair of red eye's I never thought I would see again.  
"Hades" I said soft "Leana"

○^^○ I decided to split the chapter, part 2 will follow soon.

Also to the commenter who said that I made Hades to brute. Yes I know, but I try to make him my own Hades. He is still sweet, but a though guy

Btw im so happy now, I bought tickets for Hatsune Miku's concert in the Netherlands next year im so hyped^^ Also I had a cosplayfotoshoot as Hanji zoe**


	10. Chapter 9 decending towards love part 2

Dhear chommenther whoes namhe I whill nhot shay Yhes Ie Know Therhe ahre Ghrammher Misthakes ihn mhy sthories, Ie ahm not frhom ah counthrie where they spheak enghlish ash a natjiv thounge so ih canth help it ifh there arhe sohme mithakes.

Alsjeblieft aardige commenteerder. Zoek de fouten dank je wel.

To the rest of the nice readers who read over some of my grammer mistakes^^. Thank you for still reading, I don't think I could have come as far as this without the support of knowing there are people reading my storie.

Thanks again

I saw his face turning pale, he clearly did not expected me here. But soon he got his composure back. He walked towards me and put the two ponts of his spear besides my neck. I would not be able to escape. "Why are you here" he asked cold "Hades please believe me. There is a leak in Tataros, a titan has escaped. He attacked the school grounds. He attacked me. Thanks to Apollon we came out of it unscathed somehow"  
He looked angry at me from above me "Thanatos, take Cerberus and punish him for helping her"  
"Yes" Thanatos said "No! " I yelled at the same time "Cerberus did nothing wrong, he just listend to me his guardian deity. Please punish me but not someone who did not diserve it" He seemed to think of something.  
"Fine" he said" and he lifted me up. He trew me over his shoulder like a bag and opend a rift.  
"Wait Hades were are we going, we need to go to Tatarus. Where the Titans are" I said But it did not work. He charched straight into the rift. I closed my eye's because of the light and opend them when I felt Hades comimg out of the rift.  
He started to walk normally in a familliar surrounding. "I have been here before" I said to him " Good memorie, humans tend to remember scarie things. This is my palace" he said cold "Hades please, you know I don't fear you so don't try to scare me. It won't work. Can we just talk about what happen, I need to tell you something as well" I said pleading to him "You don't think its scary here, oh don't worry you will be scared soon enough" the way Hades said it indeed sent a chill over my back. What was he planning to do.

~Hades pov~

All of the sudden she appeared in front of me. I never thought I would see her again. I felt so many emotions anger, hatred but also tenderness and love. I knew my feelings for her. But she doesn't want me, not in that way. It was impossible for me to stay besides her as a friend. When I left her with Apollon I had te resolve to never see her again. To go back to my old ways and continue to be hurt by Persephone's death. But she would not let go of my heart, and I had to stop myself from going towards her.  
And now she was here, compleatly at my mercy. I softly grabbed the fabric of her clothes and felt it between my fingers. She was still struggling a bit when I was carrieng her like that. "Hades" she said soft. It was almost like she was on the edge of tears.  
"We are here" I said to her when I saw the door of my room. "Where?" She asked "My room" I awnserd to her. I knew what I was going to do to her, I was going to make her mine. I don't care if she doesn't love me, I will make her. I will love her and only her, and snatch her away from the light of Olympus and pull her into my darkness. My embrace. I walked towards my bed, she was still stying to break free of Thanatos ropes.  
"Dont bother I will remove them" I said to her, not wanting her to be hurt by the ropes. She will be hurt more than enough tonight. I trew her on the bed. She looked at me with pleading eye's as I bend over to her.

~Leana's pov~

Hades trew me ontop of his bed, I landed softly on my side and looked at Hades. His eye's were burning with a passion I could not place. He had let go of his spear and replaced it with a knife. He bend over towards me, I started to shake a bit. I felt the cold metal of the knife tracing over my skin on my upper arm.  
"Don't worry, this knife won't be stained with your blood" he wisperd into my ear. I felt something going through my body, a unfamiliar feeling. Then I heard the sound of a knife going through fabric, he had cut both of the bands of my backpack, he removed it and trew it in the corner of the room. Then he cut through the ropes that were binding me.

I tried to sit up right but Hades quickly grabbed my wrists with one hand and pushed me back on the bed. He placed the back of his fingers on my cheek and slowly trached his fingers down my neck. His fingers eventually reached my breast, I felt a tension build up in my belly. When his hand was by my hip he grabbed it firmly and pushed me against him. I was completely bewitched, and could not utter a word. He pushed his knee between my legs and lowerd his face towards my neck. He started to lick and suck on it. I knew that if I did not stop him now things would go horribly wrong

"Hades how..." he would not let me finish that sentence as he sealed my lips with his. I could not resist his kiss, I longed for him. Or tounge's interwinded with each other. I let him explore my mouth, he seemed to want it. Want me, but why? The moment he let go of my lips I said.

"Hades how do you feel about me" as quick as I could.  
He looked at me dumb struck "You asked me this last time, but now I want to ask it to you" I said on the edge of crying "Because, last time I lied to you. I love you" when I said that I looked him straight in the eye.  
He let go of my wrist and moved off me. He sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Why do you keep messing with my head Leana, why?" He yelled "Tonight I wanted to make you mine, to make you fall in love with me slowly. But now you say you already love me. Why weren't you honest with me back than. Than I wouldn't have become so angry at you for not helping me" he looked down for a second and then he looked straight into my eye " you know why I became so angry back than. It was not because you would not help me, no it was because I saw my future with you collapse. Along the way revenge for Persephone became irrelevant for me, I just wanted to be with you. And if you had helped me than afterwards I would be honest and tell you that I love you. I would take you away and spent eternety with you"  
"Hades" I said and lay my hand on his shoulder "Im no good for you Leana, I almost made the same mistake as back then"  
"Mistake?" I asked him "I almost raped the girl I love, again" he said

"Everything fears darkness and searches for light. You should do the same.I know Apollon will care for you" He said to me while breaking eye contact "The thing I search is neither light nor darkness. I just want to be with you" I awnserd him He looked at me hopefully "Will you stay with me?" He asked "Yes" I awnserd him. I really wanted to be with him for the rest of my life "You will live with me in this place" "yes I will, so dont you dare to think I love Apollon. Because I don't, the only one I will ever love is you Hades"  
He grabbed me thightly and pushed me back on his bed with his arms around my lower back.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed me back more passionate than ever. I felt something hard pushing againt my leg. I made a weird sound and because of that Hades stopped the kiss.  
"What was that" he said laughing

"Well... you know eu... something hard" I said heavily blushing He got the hint but he did not move away. Instead of that he brought his mouth near my ear and wisperd

"May I" Two littel words, but they had a huge inpact on me. He wanted to make love to me tonight "Isn't that you know a bit to fast. I mean we only know or feelings for a minute or something"  
" So its a no" he said, I saw at his face that he clearly wanted me very badly "Yes, I mean no, I mean I'm nervous" I said giving in " so what is it yes or no?" he asked "I trust you so... I think its okay to entrust my first time to you"  
"I love you" this time three littel words took away all my worries. I surrenderd myself to him. He rained kissen on me on my cheek, on my lips, collerbone, neck and on my breast. His hands were tracing the lines of my body. He soon went from kissing to licking me. His tounge traced the naked skin of my neck and went up to my ear. He softly bit my ear and I let out a moan.

"Hades to much I.." I could not come out of my words. I was to distracted by the fact that he had lifted the skirt of my dress and was now feeling the climbing gear and normal jeans I was still wearing.  
He started to laugh and looked at me "Explanation for this" he said grinning "Go prepered to hell I guess" I said blushing fifhty shades of red He bend over to my ear and wisperd teasingly "I can't get this off, you have to take it of yourself"  
I slowly unhooked the gesp's holding together the gear. I had never felt more embarrassed while removing the climbing gear. When it was lose Hades slowly lifted me up and removed the gear and trew it on the ground. He then unbottend my pants and pulled them of. He as well took of the huge black shawl that was covering his upper body. Then he started with my dress wich was soon off as well. There I was lying on his bed, surrounded by black covers and the man I love wanting me. "Can you sit up" he said. I nodded yes and sat straight. I cleanched the covers between my fist as Hades went behind me. I felt his cold finger running over the back of my heated body. It stopped at my BH strap. With some struggel he unhooked it and I felt it slide down. Immediately Hades embrached me from behind and placed his hand on my bare breast's. He started to squeeze them and played with my nippels. They were becoming hard. I moaned from the unknown feeling that ran through my body. He kissed my hair and then my neck. He moved himself infront of me and took my face in his hands. He kissed me passionately and wild, pushing me on my back. He then moved down towards my breast and started sucking on my nippels, I moaned more and more.

He then went down with his hands to my underwear. He slowly pulled it down. Now I was compleatly naked. I was shaking a bit. Hades noticed this and sweetly said "You are beautiful like this" He grabbed my legs and slowly pushed them apart. I was so embarrassed, he could compleatly see me. "Really beautiful " he said again and then he slowly pushed his finger into my vagina and played with my sensetive spot.  
"Ahhh" I moaned louder than before. "Does it feel good?" He asked me "Yes" I said panting a bit " your body shows it as well you're all wet down here" and with that said he moved his face downwards and started to lick me. The sensation of his cold tounge licking my sensetive spot made me arch back a bit and curl my toes.  
"Ahhh, Hades please this, I can't handel anymore" I was trembeling. Then Hads removed what was left of his clothing.  
He was naked as well and he had placed himself ontop of me.  
I couldn't help but to look THAT way. I blushed fot the thousands time that evening. I had never seen, well you know a man. Especially a man in how do I say it 'action mode'  
He grabbed my hands and we interwinded or fingers.  
He kissed me sweetly and slowly. "Only for tonight I'm going to hurt you, but I promis you I will make you feel better in the future"  
He moved forward and I arched back. I felt him tearing through my womanhood. Tears jumped in the corners of my eye's. He moved deeper inside me. "Im in Leana, relax it will hurt less" he wisperd I can't believe how sweet he was to me. He gave me the time to adjust to his size. When I relaxed a bit more he wisperd

"Im going to move, this is the limit of gentelness I can give to you. From here of on I will lose my self control"  
He started to move. First he began slowly, but qickly he sped up. I moved my hips together with his movement. Nothing around me matterd any more, I heard my pleasure screams echoing through the chamber. But even that soon faded from my mind, I was compleatly focused on Hades. he went in and out me more faster than ever and I felt a shock going through his body, because of that I thightend around him. My body shocked as wel and it felt like something was bursting inside of me. I felt him cum inside of me and I came as well. The climax was something I had never felt before and it was undischivably.  
He pulled out and lay besides me. I was still lying on my back trying to catch my breath. Hades grabbed a blanked and coverd us both with it. He pulled me into his embrace once again. He patted my hair and said "Thank you, I love you Leana"  
I realized something as I nesteld myself in his arms against his chest, he was no longer cold. As if a flame had warmed him.

This is my first time writing something this smutty●^^● But I still wanted to write a love scene between them. Well frome here on it will contain more fangirl moment and some attack on titan action scenes (I mean levi epic((At least thats what I will aim for))  
~shiroyuki42~


	11. Chapter 10 mixing blood

Mixing blood

I awoke in a empty bed. Hades had left before me. I was a bit dissapointed. Every girl dreams of waking up the night after in the arms of the man who held her. But instead of Hades I found a letter.

'My beloved Leana,  
Im sorry that I cannot be here when you awaken. If what you said was true than all the realms in this world are in danger. Even though I really detest the job given to me I decided to protect the world you came from. Also Cerberus is unharmed, so don't worry about him. And another thing, Thanatos was really surprised to hear from me that I made you my queen, but he approves of you. I'm very happy to have his blessing as my most trusted friend.  
Ah I'm rambeling off topic, I will be inspecting Tataros together with Thanatos. I will be back as soon as I can.  
Love Hades'

I giggled reading the letter. He was so cute and sweet from time to time. I got out of bed and got dressed in a new white dress and a black shawl. There was also a thin headband made of silver. The ends curled together and then away fom each other. Between them whas a huge black onyx, my birt stone. I let my hair down for a change of pace and put the headband ontop of my head. Last, I put on a pair of those sandals you always see in greek paintings. Mine reached my knees. When I was ready I walked out the room and enterd the hallway. If I rememberd correctly this was the way towards the throneroom with a huge black throne ruling the room. When I got near te room I heard a bunch of voices talking to one another.  
"Your majesty what do you propose whe do against them, Its not like we can kill the titans" It seemed like they did found a hole in Tataros "But didn't his majesty say the decedent of Hekate is here in Tataros, if so she can fight them"  
"I won't put Leana in danger, and its not like she can call upon the knife compleatly" I heard Hades say "Thats not compleatly true" I awnserd him and walked into the room.  
"Leana" Hades said suprised. He stood up and walked towards me. I walked towards him as wel. When he reached me he tender lay the back of his hand on my cheek. "Are you okay being up and walking around" he said concerned. I winked at him and said "Am I made of sugar or something. Im fine" He looked me in the eye, but he soon realized his surrounding and grabbed my hand. He smoothly and gracefull pulled me towards the throne. He leaded me up the stairs and then sat down in his throne. I could see by the lookes of his subjects that standing on the throne's stairs was a big deal. I began to feel uncomfortable, I wasn't used to royal customs. I stood still on the stairs, Hades however had already sitten down.  
"Leana come sit down here" and he patted on his lap I heard a faint wisper going through the croud "Such a honor"  
"Who is she"  
"She doesn't realize how..."  
"Leana" my attention was pulled back to Hades "No I'm fine here" I said to him, not wanting to spread more unrest.  
Hades sighed, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I fell so that my legs were on one side of the throne and my body on the other side. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest. I felt my heart speed up and I became really embarrassed because a lot of people were staring at me.  
"Your majesty, why do you allow her to sit on the throne?" One of Hades subjects asked.  
"That's because she is your queen" Hades awnserd. Everybody including me was suprised. Queen me?  
"Shurly his majesty is joking, how can a Demi-goddess be our queen" another subject asked "Why would I be joking about this, she is my most beloved queen" he declared "More beloved than Persephone?" Thanatos asked I looked shocked at Thanatos, and I was not the only one. The whole groupe looked shocked. Hades however was sitting nonchalant in his throne, his arm still relaxed but strong around my shoulder. He was looking at Thanatos and smiled a bit.  
"I have once loved her and thought nobody could replace her, but I was wrong. Right now this woman and this woman only will hold my love. She will be the last one I will ever love for as long as eternety continues." He said while looking at me. I felt my heart flutter again.  
"But if I were to lose her it, if she were to leave me, betray me I will never love again" he said cold and stern Now I understood why Thanatos asked that, he wanted Hades to declare his love infront of everybody else. Hades understood his intentions and took the opportunity. Those two were really good friends and understand each other well.  
"Understood your majesty, so I would like a awnser to the question that was asked before her majesty walked into the throne room" Thanatos asked " can her majesty call upon the knife given to her or not?"  
"She can not that's why I won't allow her to be in danger" Hades awnserd "Hades" I said "Than what do we do!" A subject yelled "Thats right, not even Olympus can kill the titans. Nobody can, except for the decendant of Hekate" "Your majesty is it not possible for her to train. To call upon the knife." Someone else propesed "Eum Hades" I tried to say again, but I was interuppted again.  
"Even if she could call the knife I still would not let her fight. She is far to wea..." I kissed Hades When I let go of him he gave me his most suprised face jet.  
"Listen to me for a moment please" I said to him I stood up and looked into the throne room. Everybody was (again) staring at me. Good I have the full attention.  
"It is true I cannot call upon the knife compleatly" I began, and I called the knife.  
"When I try to grab it it will dissapear, so I cannot use it no matter what"  
I demonstrated what I just said I heard a sigh of dissapointment go through the room.  
"Alone, that is" I turned around and looked at Hades "Please allow me to get something" I said "Go and get it" he said With my head high and as gracefull as I could I left the room. After all I'm queen here, I should act like one.

Once I was out of the throne room I rushed towards Hades bedroom. In there I grabbed the backpack that was still lying in the corner of the room. In there was the bottle of blood that Apollon gave me before going to Tataros. At first it was in this beautiful glass bottle decorated with golden rays. I switched it to a plastic bottel, it would not break that fast. It was a good thing I did that though, otherwise it would now be broken. I took the bottle and walked back to the throne room.  
Everybody started at me. I walked all past them and stopped infront of the stairs of Hades throne.  
I showed him the bottel.  
"This is blood" I said "not mine" I quickly said because Hades looked shocked.  
He practicly flipped when I took a small normal knife and cut myself with in the right arm.  
I took the plug of the bottel and poured some of the blood on my right arm. I saw his blood mix with mine "This is Apollon's blood, the profecy said that the decendent of Hekate had to mix her blood with light. We recently found out it meant this. One way or another Apollon's blood makes me capeble of calling the knife.  
HEKATE!" I yelled and the knife appeared. It materialized in my hand and again a wisper went through the croud. "See I can fight" I said to Hades "I'm no weak littel girl"  
Hades seemed to think, then he stood up and slammed his spear onto the ground. " Here are my orders!" He yelled Everybody immediately listend to him "Thanatos, take some people with you to Tataros and seal the hole the titans made. The Eriyen are to go with you as wel!"  
"Yes your majesty" Thanatos said and he bowed "Charon, send a letter towards Olympus explaining the situation!"  
"Yes your majesty" Charon said and he bowed as wel "The rest of you all, I want the three realms in the underworld more guarded than ever. We are on or highest level of alarm, Titans are escaping we cannot let this happen. That's all!" Hades yelled and walked down the stairs of the throne. Everybody left the room a quick as they could. Hades stood still besides me looked at me from the corner of his eye. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of sight from everybody behind a curtain wich hanged between two pillars.  
"Im so mad right now" he said while hiding his face in my neck. The breath of his wisper tickled my skin "Why?" I asked him "Because you have to rely on Apollon instead of me" he said " Clad in a cloak of light the child of darkness will raise a blade and slice through everything. But only with both light and darkness at her side this child will be able to win.  
Thats what the profecy said"

" only with both light and darkness at her side this child will be able to win. At first I thought that the child of darkness meant you, but then I rememberd that in Olympus perspective you are darkness. Hekate is also a goddes of the night right so I thought wat if I am the child of darkness. Than that would make Apollon light and you darkness"  
"So" he wisperd again "So I need you by my side"  
I saw the cornes corners of his mouth curl up towards a smile. He brought his mouth near my ear and bit it playfully "You only need me fot that" he said "You know thats not true" I said to him. He was teasing me to much and I felt my knees become weak. Again he nibbed on my ear and licked behind it.  
I let out a girly scream I never thought I would let escape my mouth.  
He stepped closer to me and pushed me against the pillar. " I need to punish you a bit" he said teasingly "Why?" I asked him "You managed to silence me infront of my subjects, and in such a way"  
"Well you would not shut up otherwise" I told him "Hmmmm" he said while snuggeling deeper into my neck "The rest of your punnishment will come tonight" and he pulled his face back and looked at me with a develish grin "Just...for...one.. kiss" I stutterd while turning red, what was he planning to do. I had so my own vague ideas. (Dear reader, please use your imagination)  
"Not because you kissed me, but because you made me lose footing infront of my subjects" he said very serieus " I'm king, I cannot lose the respect and fear they have for me. But if they see me being led around by a woman I would lose there obeisance. And when that happens it will mean more chaos"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't knew that it would have such a effect"  
"It doesn not matter, it just infront of others" he said "So..that means I can lead you around when we are alone" This time it was my chance to be a littel devil "Thats not what I mean" he said blushing "You're cute like this" and I wrapped my arms around his neck "That's certainly a first" he said "What?"  
"Being called cute, nobody would dare to call death himself cute"  
"Well than, I am daring enough. Or did you forget I even broke into the kingdom of death" and I kissed him "To see you again" I said while breaking the kiss.  
"No go be a king I will be waiting for you" I said to him He gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Charon!" I yelled. I had finally found him in the chaos, I had been searching for him.  
"Your majesty" he immediately replied "You are going out right?"  
"Yes, I am" he said " can you pass a message to Apollon"  
"Apollon?" He said suprised "Yes he dropped me infront of the cave entrance and is still waiting up there. Here give him this" and I handed Charon a black keltic earring I always wore say to him that he can't lose it because I will come to pick it up sooner or later. And that we will meet again"  
"Yes your majesty, I am honerd to be of help to you" Charon said and bowed. After that he quickly left.  
"Sigh" I will never get used to people bowing to me and speaking over polite Suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrapped themself around me "We will meet again" Hades wisperd in my ear "Who will you meet" he said jelouse " will you be angry if I said Apollon"  
"Yes"  
I turned around and looked into his eyes "He is just a friend, he is probably worried about me"  
"I believe in you, I believe that right now you only love me"  
"And don't you ever dare to forget that" I said "Now I just said you should go be a king, and jet here you are again. If you don't want me to lead you around than don't give me easy changes" I said teasingly and I winked. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to my room.

~It was not long after that, that we recieved news fron Olympus. Zeus had summond all the gods and godesses. We had to go to Olympus as well.~ _

Dundunduuuuuuun, whats gonna happen? I advise you get Wikipedia near you for the next chapter because en hell lot of Greek god names are coming by

My friend Koneko-chan keeps harnassing me for the next chapter, she is my personal nagging editor. ^^ 


	12. Chapter 11 Towards Olymlus

Towards Olympus

Hades readed the letter again and again. His pale face was paler than ever. I could understand him though, he had to go to the one who killed Persephone. Zeus, he wasn't a god I was looking forward to meet. "Hé you know you won't be going towards Olympus on your own" I said while hugging him from behind. He grabbed my hand.  
" I was summond as well" I wisperd.  
"I know, but I haven't been there sinds the dividing of the three realms"  
"Sky Zeus, sea Poseidon, underworld Hades. But they are still your brothers, I think it will go fine" I said while thinking of my own brothers. I had three of them. Each of them was more idiotic than the other one. Dios, the eldest one Martin the second eldest and Jean my younger brother. I missed them.  
"You don't know how the gods of Olympus are, they look down on the underworld and its gods and godesses. They won't treat us nice when we are there"  
" thats fine, it won't bother me" I said " I'm proud of what I am, you should as well" encoureging him to be more proud.  
" Its not that I'm not proud, its more that I am worried what they will do to you. Now that you have choosen me, you will be looked down on as well" he said while pushing me on the bed.  
" you know I have three brothers" I said to him To my suprise he looked suprised "You have a family?" He said "Yes, whats so weird about that"  
"Nothing, I just thought that you, as a maiden living alone, must have lost your familie" he said I sighed " how long have you lived underground?"  
"Couple of thousand years" he said grinning "It pretty normal to live away from your familie while studing"  
" tell me about your family, they are my inlaws now after all"  
"You know we are not married yet" I said to him

" I took your virginity so its only a matter of time"  
"That also won't work in this age, if I wanna leave I will leave"  
" will you?" He said while kissing my neck " for the rest om my live I will stay with you" I said while kissing him on the cheek.  
he rolled of me and lie down besides me. He interwined our legs and let his head rest on his hand " tell me" he said again " Dios, Martin and Jean. That are there names. I have a father and a stephmother. My own mother died when I was three. Dios and Martin aren't my brothers by blood and Jean is only half my brother, but they are still the greatest family I could ever wish for" I said while thinking of them. Im sure they are worried right now. After all I dissapeard without saying a thing and it has been a good five day sinds then.

"Leana, when this is all over I want to meet them" he said and pulled me ontop of him.  
"But for now lets enjoy ourselfs" he said while buried his face in my chest.  
"Ah" I said "Kiss me" Hades said "I want to feel that you love me" he said and I kissed him Then he pulled me into a tight, warm embrace. As if to protect me from all the dangers that lay ahead.

~ a few days later~

"Your majesty are you ready" Thanatos asked me

"Yes I am" I yelled from behind the curtain. I had gotten a new dress from Hades to wear to Olympus. Today was the day we were going there, but the dress I recieved was to hard for me to put on. So with instructions from Thanatos and the look of a very jealos Hades I had dressed myself. Hades left halfway though, he trusted Thanathos. Otherwise he would have never left me with another man alone. I ran out of the curtain ready to go. Or so I thought but Thanatos pulled me towards a chair and a mirror. "Your majesty, please think of your position. You are queen now, behave like one" "What does that have to do with all the make up lying over there" I said nervous. If there was one thing I had never done before it was make up.  
"You are already beautifull my queen, but to outshine the other goddesses you must absolutly pretty yourself up" Thanatos said "Spare me please" I said But I could not win against Thanatos. I silently sat down in the chair and let him prettie me up. He used a small amount of make up, black eyeshade and eyeliner. But when he picked up a red lipstick I protested and in the end he didn't applie it. Then he began with my hair. He was combing it silently and then al of the sudden said "Queen Leana, thank you"  
I was suprised what did I do for him to thank me "For what" I asked "I thank you for loving Hades. He has been alone ever sinds Persephone's death. I have seen him change you know. When he met her he was happy, still his ruthless self though. But with you I can feel he has become softer. So I thank you again for loving my friend. As you are his queen I will serve you until eternety ends"  
"Thanatos..." I said. I was speechless, he was the one who looked down on me back when he captured me.  
"Thank you" is all I could wisper "Then I will be relying on you" "I would be most honerd" he said while smiling "Now lets applie a bit more of that make up"  
"Nooo"  
"See it like this your majesty, if you make Zeus jelouse of Hades that would boost his confidence incerdably" Thanatos said

~later that evening~

I saw Hades look at me, trying his best not to look in awe. I had prettied myself up and now even Charon couldn't not help it but to look at me. Hades was most suprised though.  
"You are beautifull" Hades said while stroking my hair.  
"I feel like a painting though"  
"It suits you" He said "don't get used to it" I said. I did not feel comfortable at all.  
Hades took my hand and leaded me to three black chariots that were lined up.  
Each of the chariots had two black pegasus infront of them. One was for me and Hades, the other ones were for Thanatos and Charon.  
Hades helped me into the chariot and then took the reigns.  
"Lets go towards Olymous!" He yelled and the chariot took of. We went very fast and before I knew it we were in the light of the day at the entrance of the Alepotrypa cave. Everything seemed to slow down I saw a group of people at the entrance, ready to go down the cave. There faces were all familiar. And they all looked up and watched the carriots fly out of the entrance. I recognized all the faces, but locked my eyes with only one. A pair of blue eyes I would recognize everywhere.  
"Koga!" I yelled Hades looked shocked at me but kept on flying.  
"Hades stop, everybody was down there"  
"Thats impossible"  
"Its not ,you saw them right?"  
"They should not be able to see us" he said "That doesn't matter Dios, Martin, Jean my mom and dad, Koga, Nao and Mike. They were all there"  
"Right now you need to focus on what lays ahead, you can talk to them later" Hades said and he pulled me against him.  
I looked at him with sad eye's He sighed and looked behind him "Thanatos, go back and guide all the people at the entrance towards the palace. Tell the Lamiai and the Eriyen to guard them. They are to be treated as honerd guest. After that you are to follow us to Olympus.  
"Yes your majesty" Thanatos yelled and pulled his chariot back

~Koga's pov~

It had been five days sinds Leana had dissapeard. And a mere three days sinds the weird dream we got. All of us. It begon with a figure resembling Sol saying

"She is save, she is with Nil. She will live, Right now she is in Greek"

I awoke that night drenched in sweat. I decided to go for a night walk, and soon I found out I wasn't the only one. Mike and Nao were also awake. I asked them what happend and they described the exact dream as I had. The next day we got a call from her family. Her brother Dios asked me about a strange dream they all had. We discussed the possibility of where she could be in Greek and we all decided on one place, the Alepotrypa cave. And so here we were. With everybody inportand to Leana standing at the entrances of what should have been her burial side. Turned out her family were all experienced climbers and were ready to go down with us. Only her mother and her younger brother Jean would stay behind. We were sure she was down there somewhere.

"He do you also feel this strange wind coming from down below" Dios said to me.  
"Now that you say it" indeed a weird wind was blowing as we hung down at the entrance. I looked down and saw three shadows coming towards us.  
" hurry back to the entrance something is coming!" I yelled. Just when we climbed out we saw three shadows fling out of the entrance. I looked up and saw a pair of familiar brown eye's. It was Leana, she was wearing greek clothing. Besides her stood Nil, also in greek clothing and with his eyes red.

"Koga!" She yelled. She had seen us, but they continued on flying in there chariots.  
"Was that Leana!" Mike yelled

"Im sure I saw here" Dios said "And I saw Nil,what was he doing with her" Nao said I looked into the direction they had dissapeared in to and saw to my biggest suprise that one of them had returned. He stirred up the air when he landed making everybody cover there eyes for the flying sand. Nao even jumped behind Mike. Infront of me stood a chariot with a young man standing in it. The man jumped out of the chariot and walked towards us. "My name is Thanatos, minister of the death and the closed aid of Hades king of the Underworld" He said "Well I am Mike"  
Thanatos waited for the rest of the introduction to come "Thats it" he said Nao, and Jean had to laugh. Even I had to grin, Mike had the guts to make a joke even in this situation. "Let me make this clear, I am the one who comes and get you when you die. Something like the grim reaper" he said with a mysterious glance in his eye's Mike shut up immediately and Nao hid behind his back even more.  
"Thanatos was it" I spoke. He looked at me and grinned "Wat is it"  
"Why was Leana with Nil on a chariot that flew?" I asked him "Nil is Hades"  
Everbody was a bit shocked " Nil Miseranse, he chose a nice hiding name "Dios said "Its his nickname in acient Greek right"  
"Yes" Thanatos said "You mean that the guy who has taken my daughter away is Hades the god of Death" Leana's father yelled and he walked towards Thanatos. He grabbed his clothing and pulled him up.  
"What kind of joke is this, were is my daughter heading to!" He yelled "Towards Olympus sir. She was summond by Zeus to talk about something"  
"Does it have anything to do with Hekate?" Her father said

"You are informed about this matter" Thanatos said and at the same time her father let go of him.  
"My first wife, Leana's mother told me about it, apparently she is of a old linage having something to do with the Greek gods and the Titans"  
"I see" Thanatos said and he walked towards the chariot "Who is daring enough to go to the underworld, in there you will get all the awnsers you seek"  
"Thanatos, what is Leana to Nil, no to Hades?" I asked

"Right now she is his most beloved queen" he said whild looking at us all and he smiled to my and everybody else suprise.  
"Lets go than, I wanna find out what in what kind of a mess our littel sister has been pulled into" Dios said while laying his hand on the shoulder of Martin "Yeah I wanna know" Jean yelled

"Me... me two"Nao yelled

"Count me in as well" Mike yelled as well

"Let find out what the legacy was of Marlyne, and your daughter" Leana's stepmother said.  
And she joined the group as well. Her father took the hand of her stepmother and joined the group.  
I as well stepped forward "Well then, I have one question

"I said "Sol who is he?" You could clearly see that the others were thinking of this a well. We had explained Leana's family who Sol and Nil were on the way in the airplain. We had also said that the one appearing in all our dreams was Sol.  
"Sol?  
Ah you mean Apollon" Thanatos said. "Well nothing supropises me any more afther this point" Mike said "Well than lets go" I said and Mike and I climbed on the charriot and pulled Nao up. "I will come to pick you all up with the second ride"Thanatos said while looking at Leana's family. And with that said he fle into the darkness of the cave, with us standing on it. With more questions than ever.


	13. Chapter 12 Olympus

Hy there,

thank you for still more updates sooner.

Olympus

"Stop pouting Leana, you will get the chance to talk to them after we return to the underword" Hades said I had just seen everybody that was important to me standing infront of the cave. And jet I could not talk to them.  
"Who knows how long that will take" I said still pouting, but I knew it wasn't going to help. We had other business to take care off.  
" its not like I am looking forward to a nice long vacation on Mt. Olympus. So don't worry I am not planning to stay there any longer than possible" he said irritated, he really wasn't looking forward to this.  
"Hmmm" I anserd him.  
We were high in the sky and it was cold.  
I put my arms around myself and moved them up and down to get myself a bit warmer. Hades noticed me warming myself up and streched out his arm. His long black shawl was wrapped around me. I felt my cheeks blush and felt myself becoming a bit warmer. He pulled me even closer and smirked. "What?" I asked " whats so funny"  
" at least I get to tease you, your blushing face is just to cute"  
"O just you wait, when we go back your worst nightmare will come true" I said grinning and thougt of my brothers and father. They had once said the man who I will bring home had to go throug a hard judgement from them all. "What?" He said looking nervous.  
"You have to get my father and brothers approval. Just so you know, they will be hard to convince" I said grinning more.  
"I think I did rater fight a Titan than go through that" he said and sighed. He turned his head and looked forward. The littel smile I had created with my remark just now dissapeared immediately.  
"Look there is Olympus" he said and pointed infront of us.  
There lay a huge mountain floating above the clouds. A bright yellow light seemed to surround the mountain. Around it was stood a huge pure white wall. When we got closer I could see a gate with guards. As we appoached the gate the guards crossed there spears closing the entrance to us.  
" King Hades, you are not permitted in Olympus. What buisness do you have here!"  
Hades put his arm infront of me and pushed me behind him.  
" Zeus has called upon all the gods, I has wel have been summond. Were you not informed of this!" he yelled.  
The two guards discussed something and then one of them yelled.  
" we were not informed that you would also arrive, we will go and confirme your story. Wait for a moment please" Hades sighed and stood tall.  
"Why not burst in" I said.  
" then Zeus would have the pleasure of blaming me. If I burst in he could acuse me of attacking Olympus. We just have to wait a bit thats all. This is just another game of him to insult me" He said while looking calm, but his voice hinted towards anger.  
"Why would he do that?" I said, but I regretted my words the moment I spoke them. The relationship between Hades and his brothers wasn't as the relationship between me and my brothers. Therse was filled with hate, scheming, betrayal and death.  
" he did that to make it look like I wasn't inportand enough to mention" Poor Hades, he has been hated and shunned sinds long before.  
"I love you" I said to him. I wanted him to feel he was no longer alone. That I was there for him. After a while the guard returned and nodded that we could enter.  
With his head high and full of pride ,Hades rode Olympus in.

After we let the chariots behind we walked towars the biggest building on the mountain. It looked like the temple you coulds see in Athene, only this one seemed to shine. Not long after we reached the entrance of the palace of zeus Thanatos joined us. He had used his flying shoes to catch up to us.  
" as quick as the death " Hades said laughing.  
" you could learn something from your brothr Charon, the way you ferry people over the river thakes ages" Hades continued.  
" well I am very sorry King Hades but I like to take my time for certain things, unlike brother" Charon said smiling a bit.  
"Brothers!" I yelled out lout, suprised.  
Thanatos leaned his ellbow on Charon shoulder and they both smiled at me.  
"You didn't knew my queen. Charon and I are twins" Thanatos said. And Charon took of his cap revealing his face.  
"Now that you say it, you two indeed look a lot like each other"  
Thanatos smiled and ruffed his hand through Charons hair. He sighed and walked ahead of us.  
"Let us go my king and queen, we do not want to be late" Charon said.  
And with that said we enterd the palace.

Inside we got even more stares and wispers. We continued our way to the throne room.

Before the entrance of the throne room stood a serious looking man.  
"Hermes" Thanatos said.  
The man called Hermes sighed and opend the curtain separating the hallway and the room.  
"Entering the room, king Hades of the underworld. Messenger of the death Thanatos. Charon, ferryman of the death and Princess Hekate, inheritor of the knife.  
We stepped into the room wich was surrounded in light. Across the room I saw Apollon sitting on the right side closest to a man who seemed to rule the room. He sat on a throne wich stood on a higher level .It was obvious he was Zeus, only he wasn't the old man pictured in the literature. He was in his mid thirties, had a short blond beard and half long blond hair. He wore a blue robe with golden lines. Besides him sat a beautiful woman, who seemed like she could pierce me any moment. Her hair was brown, and her robe was red with golden lines. She was Hera, Zeus wife.

Hades and the rest were guided towards some stone chairs in the beginning of the room furthest away from Zeus. "Princess Hekate, if you would be so kind as to follow me. I will bring you to your seat" Hermes said and he hold out his hand. I looked at Hades who nodded yes. I took his hand and followd him towards a chair next to Apollon.  
He looked at me and smiled. I looked short at the room around me and saw that all the gods and goddesses were seated together with there husbands or wifes. Then I flashed my eyes to Zeus, gave him a quick glare and walked back to the back of the room. Towards Hades.  
"Leana, you are invited to sit besides me, there is no other seat available" Apollon said. I ignored him and sat down at Hades feet.  
"I noticed everybody in this room is sitting with there partner in marriage, I shall not be a exception and sit besides my husband. Or husband to be in my case" I said "Leana, you..." Apollon said and looked very hurt.  
"Nou nou, let it be Apollon. If she has chosen to sit there she will not leave, no matter what. The blood of Hekate is stubborn" Zeus said and looked at me with a smirk.

"Well then now that everybody is here I would like to explain the situation to you all. I am sure you have all heard some rumors about this" Zeus started.  
"The Titans are escaping, my son Apollon fought one bravely together with princess Hekate, and they defeated that one. Did you found anything in Tataros that looked like a escape path Hades" Zeus said.  
"No, Thanatos and I went to search for it personally. To be sure we enforced the barriers around the prison cells. We also checked who was away, but non of the named Titans were missing" Hades said. " so with other words there are things that are going on in Tataros that even its king doesn't know of. And they are escaping, what a worthless guard you are" Hera said while laughing at Hades. Some of the other goddesses laughed with her while some of the gods just smiled silent.  
'That's right' I thought 'Hades is also the guard of the Titans'  
Hades sat down, and took the insult in silence. He formed a fist with his hands, and when I saw that I laid my hand on his fist. He relexed in a instance.  
"Then what is the solution to this problem, the first and foremost reason we locked the Titans away is because we could not kill them" a woman with a owl on her shoulder said.  
"Athene, the solution is sitting right besides Hades. Princess Hekate can call upon the knife that can kill them using Apollons blood"  
Again some wisper went through the croud.  
"Princess Hekate, are you capable of killing a Titan" Athene said Hades pulled my hand a bit as a sign to stand up, so I did.  
" Athene, I am not a fighter and I know that. But my knife can indeed kill a Titan. And with the help of the people around me I am confident I can kill a Titan" " and who are the people around you?" a man wearing a dark green robe said "Poseidon is right, who are they?"  
I looked behind me and grabbed Hades his hand. I dragged him towards the seat were Apollon sat and grabbed his hand as well. As the three of us stood in the middle of the room I began to speak.  
"only with both light and darkness at her side this child will be able to win. This is part of the profecy, I figured that light is Apollon and that Darkness is Hades. If they both fight with me I am confident we can stop the attack of the Titans" I said and looked at both of the man standing besides me.  
" and I would like the help of you all" I ended.  
I looked at Zeus who looked down at me, still with that evil dirty smirk of him.  
" all right then, I will lend you the strength of the heavens" Zeus said.  
" and I will lend you the strenght of the seven seas" poseidon said.  
" and ofcourse the underworld wil give its strenght to its queen" Hades said.  
" you said you aren't a fighter, princess Hekate. So with the permission of both Zeus and Hades I would like to train you" Athene said.  
"That is fine with me, Athene" Zeus said and Hades nodded towards her.  
We all retuned to our seats and Zeus began to speak again.  
"We shall now go throug all the detail regarding the Titans, there names, age abilities. The old generation already knows them but the new one, our children don't know about the battle af the Titans"  
I looked at Hades.  
" this is going to be a long lecture" I said sighing.  
"You did better pay attention this time, it is not school"he said grinning.

(I will put a list of titans, and all that is known about them in my story list, Titan list cold flame, I will only mention the ones I am going to use for my story)

"Finally he's done talking, I thought it would never end" I said to Hades as we walked out of the throne room. We had just survived a long houres long lecture about the known weaknesses of the Titans like Cronos, Atlas and Oceanus.  
" I can't disagree with what you say, he talks way to long. It just like a teacher" Apollon said and he popped up behind us all of the sudden.  
" Apollon"I yelled and gave him a hug.  
"Its good to see you again"he said to me ignoring Hades obvious murder intent. " here, I got Thanatos his message. Its good so see you so alive here" he said and he handed me my earring. I put the earring back at original place.  
" Leana I want to warn you" he said while grabbing my shoulders.  
"My father obviously has gotten a intrest in you, that means you"and he pointed towards Hades" can't leave her alone. Because she will have to watch out for Zeus and Hera' wrath" "I was planning that from the beginning" Hades said to Apollon.  
Then Apollon kneeled infront of me.  
" I wish to congratulate my uncle Hades, king of the underworld with his marriage to princess Hekate. I hope both of you will be happy until eternity ends" Althoug I should be used to my position as queen by now seening Apollon bow to me made it difficult to accept it.  
"Also I pledge my loyalty to queen Leana, whenever you need me I will be there for you"he said and he looked up. I saw it in his eyes, he had given up on me. For what would be the last intimacy he would give me, he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss ontop of it.  
" be happy" he wisperd and his breath tickled my skin. Then he stood up and walked away.  
I looked into the direction Apollon dissapeared in when a thug on my arm pulled me back.  
"Leana?" Hades asked.  
"I feel like I just lost a good friend and at the same time gained a stronger friendship with him" on the same time I said that my stomach started to growl.  
Thanatos and Charon began to gniffel and even Hades made a little smile.  
" lets go and find something to eat for my mortal queen" and he offered me his arm.

It was late in the evening. Hades and I had decided to respectfully retreat ourself of the festivities that were going on. Thanatos and Charon had done the same, but where those two went was a mystery.  
We were standing on a terrace talking about things that happend a long time ago. About our dreams, hopes and little secrets we had.  
All of the sudden a figure appeared that made Hades stop in his laughter of the story I just told him.  
It was a woman.  
She wore a beautiful green robe and her hair was as brown as earth.  
"Hades"she said.  
I looked at Hades who in his turn looked at the woman infront of him. He looked at her as if he was petrified.  
"Hades"I said while tugging his sleeve. That seemed to bring him out of whatever he was in right now. "Demeter"he said.  
Demeter! She was the mother of earth. The mother of Persephone. "Can I speak to your new queen for a moment?" She asked.  
I looked at Hades, he was clearly shocked. Of course he would be, he was the one who kidnapped her daughter and drove her in dispair.  
"I'll be fine, go and find Thanatos and drink something"  
He pulled me in a soft hug and wisperd.  
"Don't let your guard down"  
"Bring her to my room after you are done talking, Demeter" Hades said while leaving the terrace.

For a while she stared at me before saying something.  
"Does he treat you poorly, young woman?"  
"No" Then again it was silent.  
"I'm sorry, but what do you really want to speak about Demeter"  
"You are looking right through me" she said while smiling.  
"I have a favour to ask of you" she said.  
"Is it about Persephone?" First she looked shocked but then she said.  
"Im suprised he told you about her"  
"He didn't really told me about it. Everyone on earth knows the myth about Hades and Persephone , he only told me how she ... ended" I told her.  
"Ahh thats right you're human" she said and she lay her hand tender on mine.  
"Can you aks him to give her back to me, if she can return to earth she can be reincarnated" I looked at the woman infront of me. The experience of live was written upon her face. Grief stood in her eyes.  
"Ma'm I will do my best to convince him, altough I can't promise anything" I said to Demeter.  
All of the sudden Demeter pulled me into a hug.  
"Im so glad he has you now, I know it wasn't his fault Persphone comitted suiced. He and I are old friends and I wish him all the happiness in the world" She said to me.

As promised Demeter walked me back to me and Hades's room. "Thank you sweetheart" she said and walked away.  
"That woman is supposed to hate me, I took away her most precious thing in the world and yet, she doesn't seem capable to hate me" Hades said laying a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and looked at the back of Demeter dissappearing in the distance.  
" and what did she wanted to talk about with you"  
"I will say that after we have returned" I said.  
"Keeping secrets from me, my queen. Thats no good I need to punish you again" and he wanted to pull me into his arms but I was quicker. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you can catch me that is" and I ran into the room followd by Hades who had regained the smile on his face.

IT HAS BEEN SOO LONG, how are you all.

i got a comment saying that maby someone of the devils would fall in love with Leana.

Now even if they did they would never admit it, leana is the lover if there king afther all.

But I would love the idea though so maybe I will write a spinoff with one of the twin devils.

~Shiroyuki42


	14. Chapter 13 friends and family

Cold flame, family and friends

Love is a stupid thing.  
Because you do stupid things.  
But is it stupid to love?  
Is it stupid wanting to be together?  
No because thats human nature.  
And going against that, now that is stupid.

"Hades!" I yelled while running into the room.  
"What, what happend!" He yelled concerned.  
I grabbed him and together we tumbled onto the ground.  
"We can leave, right now come on" I said happy. " I know,I know I already orderd Thanatos to prepare the chariots" he said and he smiled.  
I was sitting ontop of him and he had his hands on my hips. "But you have to pay a fare to come with us" he smiled devilish.  
"What is it?" I said tracing his chest muscles with my index finger.  
"A kiss" he said and I kissed him quickly. When I let go of the kiss I kept close to his lips wanting him to kiss me. He flipped me on my back and kissed me while climbing ontop of me. "I love you so much" I wisperd after he broke the kiss.  
That remark made him kiss me again and again and again.  
"Give me some air, you kissing monster"I said after some time.  
"Im a kissing monster" he said sarcastic " you should see yourself"  
"Yeah you are a kissing monster, remember the first time we met" "How could I forget" and he leaned in to kiss me again but I pushed my fingers between his lips and mine.  
"Back then you kissed me and said it was a reward, but later you said that it was to confirm something. What was that?" I said curious.  
He looked hesitant to tell me but he started to tell anyway.  
"I knew the moment I catched you in my arms that you were the decedent of Hekate. But I wasn't sure if Olypmus had already laid his hands on you"  
"Laid his hands on me?" I said questionably " that is if my brother, Zeus had already found you. Because if they already had found the decedent of Hekate he would surely make her his,especially when she is a beautifull woman like you"  
"But didn't you say I was a fair maiden" I said blushing.  
"That doesn't mean anything with my brother, if he had put a barrier around you. Than to any greek god not from olympus you would still seem pure as to lead them astray." He continued his explanation.  
" why would he do that?" I just couldn't think of a reason why he would do that.  
" if you think that Olympus is the only ones bullieng than you are wrong. We as well target the weak members of Olympus. Especially the human lovers from the gods are easy targets. To protect them from death or worse they put barriers around them"  
I was shocked, I didn't knew that that happend. "Have you..." I said hesitant.  
Hades looked at me and sighed soft. Then he climbed off me and sat down besides me. I as wel sat on the floor and looked him in the eye.  
"Leana, I am not a good person. To get revenge on my brother I pulled his human lovers into a early death. I have killed, made live miserable for those he loved. I did everything to get back at him and I did it all without evidence I or anyone from Tataros did it. Gods can do everthing to mortals without being punished by heaven. Because without proof the mortal has ties to olympus or tataros no punishment can be given. He knew it was I who did those things but even he could not go against the rules he himself has created. Leana my hands are more stained than you can ever imagine" he said and he brought his hand close to my cheek but he didn't touched me.  
"Even so I want to touch you" he said with a broken voice. Clearly he was afraid I would reject him after hearing this. Seeing him scared for the first time something inside me broke. He ,the god of death was scared of something.  
I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my cheeck.  
"Don't worry, no matter who you are or what you did. I will still love you." I said and pushed his head into my chest. He wrapped his hands around my back and pulled me closer.  
" if you ever leave me I will hunt you to the ends of this world. I will not let go of you" he said and he moved his hands from my lower back up to my shoulders. There he removed the bands of my dress and I felt it slide down. My chest was partly exposed and he moved towards the area were my heart is located. "Im sorry this is going to hurt" he wisperd onto my skin. "Hades what..." I couldn't finish my sentence. As always he acted to quick for me to react. I saw his warm red eyes shift to a hellish red and he seemed to have vampire like fangs. Before I could do anything he sank his fangs into my chest, dangerous close to my heart.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! " I yelled in pure pain. Because of the sudden action and the unexpected pain, I struggeld a bit. Hades tried to stop me but we tumbled onto the ground while he was still biting me. " Hades" I said scared because I saw blood flowing. But the most scary thing was that I saw black blood mixing with mine.  
"HADES!" I yelled again. I felt something flowing into me, and I was scared.  
So scared I started to tremble. He noticed that and started to pet my back.  
After staying in that position for about a minute he finaly stopped biting me and pulled his fangs out of my chest. I was still stunned and trembled like crazy. With big eye's I stared at Hades, tears had flowed down my cheek making them red and sticky. He grabbed the end of his shawl and used it to wipe away the tears.  
" I'm sorry"  
"Why?" Is all I could say.  
"Why" he awnserd " I have put my own barrier around you" and he put his forehead against mine " if the time comes when you and I are sepperated I will still be able to protect you" then he lightly kissed my lips.  
"Did it hurt much " he asked concerned. "Yes" I said and I looked at the place he bit me. I saw a black mark. Like a question mark but upside down and the dot within the circle. "Thats my symbol, no need to hide it. Sinds Olympus already knows who you belong to, and you aren't completely helpless" "You're right I am not helpless " and I pushed him down. I traced my finger ontop of his coller bone and leaned towards his ear.  
"Next time you pull a stunt like that warn me beforehand" and I kissed him on the cheek near the corner of his mouth. With that done I jumped off him and ran away while yelling.  
"Thats all you will get, as punishment! "

°zeus 's P.O.V°

The little girl ran out of her room after teasing my elder brother. I quickly made myself invisible and masked my precence. Next instand Hades ran out of the room with a smile on his face. I had never seen him like that, not even with Persephone. How angry would he be if I made her mine. If I made her make cute noises instead of he. Yeah I wanted her, she was innocent. Even if she had already slept with him, she was innocent and still didn't knew everything there was to know about pleasure. All of the sudden I sensed my faforite son behind me.  
"You will never get her Father" my son Appollon said.  
I let go of my two spells and looked at my son who had failed to court that girl.  
" we will see, every woman I met has fallen for my charms. She won't be a exception" I said with a smirk.  
" father, don't be a playboy. It is shamefull that you sleep with other woman than your wife" he said angry. "It was one of those other woman that made sure you were born" I awnserd him. " and now be silent, I can do however I want to". And I wanted to walk away.  
"My loyalty lies with Leana ,queen of the underworld. I shall do everything to protect her honor,pride and those she hold dear" Apollon said with pride.  
"Even if you are my most favorite son, that doesn't mean you can betray Olympus and expect not to be punished" I said slamming a lighting bolt infront of his feet. " you will be banished for this" "Fine" he awnserd me. " this time I agree with Tataros. What you have done to my little half sister is unforgivable. I shall not let that happen to Leana" I looked at my son and smiled.  
"She charmed you ,my son. Why don't you take her, it won't be that difficult" Next thing Apollon grabbed my collar and looked me into the eye.  
"I want her to be happy, even if its not me who makes her smile" and he let go of me and walked away.  
" don't forget, you are my son. My blood flows in your veins" I said with a smirk

Leana's P.O.V

Hades, me and the rest of our little group were ready to go. We stood on the platform where the chariots are supposed to take off. Just when Hades wanted to fly away we heard a voice yelling.  
"Wait, uncle please wait" Apollon said and he pulled over besides us in his gold white chariot.  
"Apollon, what is wrong?" I asked.  
"Please take me with you to Tataros, I have been banished from Olympus and want to go with you all" he said.  
"Banished?!" I said suprised. Hades looked at him with a difficult glance in his eyes. Then sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Its true, he has no longer the protection of Olympus" "So can I come, Uncle?"  
"Fine, sinds you have sworn loyalty to the underworld"  
"Not to the underworld , but to Leana" Apollon said and he joined our formation.  
"Alright lets go!" I yelled before a discussion could form itself.  
Hased wipped up the reigns and we took off. On the way to the underworld we told Apollon what was waiting for us down there.  
"Alright" he awnserd us.  
"I think it is my fault they are here"Apollon said. "What, why?"  
"Because I visited each of them in there dreams, telling them you are safe" He said and he looked at me.  
"They at least have that right you know" he said "I know, thank you" I said, and I really was thankfull. Without Apollon's warning towards my family and friends they would still be worried as to what has happend to me.  
"But that means Nao is there as well"Apollon said and he sighed.  
"Why, are you afraid she will hate you now" I said thinking back to the beach incident at wich she confessed.  
"Yeah, and thats not something I do want to happen. Although I do not love her, I do feel friendship with her"  
"Nao is to kind to hate you don't worry" I said.  
"I think the one you have to be worried about should be Mike" Hades said with a grin teasing Apollon. I smiled, finaly these two started to act a bit like uncle and nephew.  
"Well then dear uncle I can't wait to see you get scolded by a mere mortal, wich happens to be Leana's father" Apollon said.  
"Yeah, yeah don't remind me of it" Hades said.  
"Your majesty we are aproaching the entrance to the underworld" Thanatos said.  
We flinged into the cave and before we knew it we saw the foggy banks of the Styx. Charon took his leave, undoubtedly to go back to his duty ferrying souls over the river.  
Not soon after that we flew over Cerberus and he jumped in anticipation when he saw us.  
"Cerberus!" I yelled towards him and waved. He barked back happy and he wagged his small tail. Thank god he was safe, Hades held onto his word not to harm him. After we left the diamond gate behind us we saw the palace. Thats were everyone is right now. I looked towards the landing place and saw a group of people standing on it. Familiar faces, all looking towards the chariots that came closer and closer. "Leana!" My father yelled and he ran out of the crowd. "Father!" I yelled in return, and the moment our chariot touched the ground I jumped out of it and ran towards my father.  
"Daddy" I said while he pulled me into a hug.  
"You stupid girl, what did you got yourself involved with this time"he said.  
"Something unbelievable dad, really. I am sorry for not telling you what was going on" I said a tear running down my cheek.  
At the same time I heard Nao yell.  
"Sol., no Apollon!" And she ran towards him, quickly followd by Mike.  
"Call me Apollon Nao, that is my true name" he said and he gave her a quick hug. I looked at them and saw her blush heavily. Jep she still loves him, can't blame her. Those greek gods are just so gorgeous.  
The rest of my friends and family came towards us as well.  
"You worriesome little sister" Dios said and he rubbed my hair. Jean wrapped his arm around my neck and rubbed his fist over my head.  
"Don't worrie us you, you argggg. I am so happy you are okay" I tried to push his arm away, and with my suprise it worked.  
"You became stronger"Jean said suprised.  
"Ofcourse I have" I said laughing and I pushed him away again.  
"That smile, that is the smile I love so much" Hades said and he walked towards us. Everyone fell silent and looked at Hades. My father,I dont know why, pulled me behind him. Hades saw this and smiled soft.  
"I understand why you would keep your daughter away from me. But please understand that I do not mean to harm her. I love her with all my heart"  
He looked around the crowd and started to speak confident.  
"Some of you know me by the name Nil. Please forget that name. My real name is Hades, king of the underworld and punnisher of sinners"  
"I knew the moment you walked in that you were a full blooded god" Koga said stepping forward.  
"Koga?" I said, what did he mean with that.  
Hades smirked and looked at him.  
"You are going to reveal it" he said.  
"Yeah its about time" Koga said and he looked at me.  
"Leana, I am a half god just like you" he said.  
"What!?" Everyone yelled.  
"Koga, what do you mean" Mike said. Those two were best friends it clearly hurt him to have not known of his secret.  
"Only I am a direct child of a god, you are not your godly blood is thinner than mine. I asked Nil/Hades to keep it a secret, he said he would do so if I kept silent about his secret. Altough I did knew he was a god, I did not know wich god or wich religion" Koga said.  
I looked at Hades.  
"You knew of this" I said a bit angry. I did not like the fact that they both hid something like this.  
"Sorry, but we swore we wouldn't tell" Hades said to me.  
"Oke, okee. Then here is my question, wich god is your father?" Mike asked Koga.  
"Susano'o no Mikoto, japanese god of the sea" He wisperd soft. Than everything fell into place. The small hostility between those two, the names they called each other. The treath Koga made towards Hades, when he had hurt me, back at the climbing wall. I walked towards Koga and hugged him. Sorry Hades I don't care if you are jealous or not you, I thought to myself. Nao and Mike joined us and there we stood, in a group hug.  
"Damm it Koga, tell us things like this earlier " Mike said.  
"You as well Leana we are your friends, trust in us a bit more" Nao said.  
"I'm sorry " Koga and I said at the same time.  
We bursted out in laughter. I really missed my friends. "You bunch of idiots" I said still laughing.  
"you all are stupid enough to enter the realm of the dead" "Look who is talking, you are dating death " Nao said grabbing her stomach from laughing to much.  
"The hot headed adventurer is back" Mike said.  
" but seriously we have your back" Mike said padding my back.  
"Thanks guy's, really"

On the other side of the platform my father walked towards Hades.  
"It is nice te meet you, eu... Hades" My father said and he shook Hades his hand.  
"Nice to meet you as well sir" Hades said not sure what to do.  
I watched those two in silence as my brothers joined as well.  
"You know your first inpression is not good you know that" Dios said.  
"Oh no, here it comes" I wisperd.  
"what?" Nao said.  
"Poor Hades, I doubt he can win this battle" I said grinning. This was going to be fun.

I HAVEN'T UPDATETED IN FOREVER AND I AM SORRY.

i will try to write more, i promise

~shiroyuki


End file.
